Bloody Lies
by Evene
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Tell Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Pre-Notes:** Okay, first off:

1. I am absolutely **tired** of everyone coming up with 'Inuyasha betrayed Kagome' fics. Everyone once in a while you need a fiction the other way around. That's what I'm doing, only it's gonna be a little weird since it's coming out of my twisted mind... O.o

Back to the point, I hope you enjoy my lovely... wierd... twisted fanfiction! -Thanks-

_Note: Edited and re-posted on 3-19-05_

**Key Things:**

"..." Conversation

'...'Thoughts

**(A/N: ...)** Authors Notes

**_-...-_** Weird rhyming additions O.o **(A/N: Dont ask)**

_Onto The Story_

**Bloody Lies** -_A Multi-Part Fiction-_

**Part I - **_Tell Me_

_**...Things aren't always what they seem...**_

_**...But neither are they in my dreams...**_

The girl sat down in a corner of the hut, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were there, Inuyasha and Kaede were not. Kaede never would be there again anyways, shortly after the defeat of Naraku, she passed on. And this was not why Higurashi Kagome was sobbing, arms wrapped around her drawn up legs.

The fact the Inuyasha wasn't there was why she was crying, crystalline droplets coming down her cheeks, landing on her arms, then running down her pale legs. She had caught him with _her_ again. Thought it looked more like Inuyasha was in pain standing there in front of the undead miko, it didn't matter. He was there, and so was she, Kikyo. That made it all the more worse.

She didn't mean to blow up at Inuyasha, but he was being... normal. She was tired of it. Anther normal fight, but not so. She had mentioned _her_. And as soon as the word 'Kikyo...' came out of her mouth, Inuyasha's ears went back, his body tensed. Then he ran into the forest, and Kikyo was there.

That's when she found them.

"Kagome... It's okay. What's wrong?" Sango asked, while comforting the young miko-in-training.

"S-Sango! I-I didn't mean to y-yell at h-him!" Kagome stuttered between sobs. "H-He just tensed up a-and I went after h-him to say s-s-sorry..."

"Who, Kagome," Shippo questioned. "Inuyasha? What did he do this time?"

Kagome shoulders shook with more sobs, how could he do this to her?

"At first h-he didn't do anything... Th-that's w-why I yelled at h-him... Then he ran off into the f-forest and I f-found him... H-he was looking at Kikyo with... p-pain. B-but that doesn't matter... r-right? He was still w-with K-Kikyo."

"Was he doing anything with her?" Miroku asked, in his mind he was going over the possibilities; kissing, etc.

Kagome shook her head, then unexpectedly launched herself at Sango.

"Wh-at did I do w-wrong?" She sobbed on her friends shoulder.

"If he wasn't doing anything with her... How do you know she didn't run to him, instead of the other away around?" Sango asked, trying to reason this out. If Kagome thought Kikyo ran to Inuyasha, then she wouldn't be mad at him, right?

"Ma-maybe... H-he didn't look ha-happy."

"See? I'm sure it's okay. Here's Inuyasha now. He'll explain it to you."

Inuyasha walked into the hut, his golden eyes held a look of pain, and sorrow.

"I..." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, "I smell blood. Your blood, Inuyasha."

Kagome immediately stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha with concerned, red and puffy, eyes.

"Are you okay? Where, what happened?" She asked, quickly getting medical supplies out of her first-aid box in her pack.

Inuyasha sat down by the small fire glowing in the center of the hut.

"Inuyasha, let me see it. I'll need to bandage it before it gets infected."

"It'll heal soon enough." Came his unusually tired reply.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it won't get infected. Let me see it, **now.**" Her final word was a command, not in the mood to get sat, Inuyasha slowly pulled down the left side of his horai, revealing a deep cut just below his left shoulder.

"What happened there, Inuyasha? Love troubles?" Miroku asked eyeing the cut.

"Houshi-sama, if you want to stay awake, shut your mouth!" Sango said, hand ready. "And this is _not_ the time to mention _that_!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Only wondering what happened to Inuyasha. All for his own well-being." Miroku replied innocently.

Kagome glanced up at Miroku and Sango. Miroku had a point, what did happen to Inuyasha?

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, cleaning the wound then wrapping it up with a cloth bandage.

"Accidentally clawed myself..." Came his quick reply.

"But your horai isn't cut... Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha replied sharply. "I'd know what happened to myself! I was there!"

"Okay," Kagome retorted. At least she wasn't crying anymore. "You don't have to get mad at me. I only asked a question. Is it so wrong to care?"

_**...If only you knew the truth, for real...**_

_**...Then maybe we'd be through with this whole ordeal...**_

Inuyasha sighed. "No, I'm just... tired."

"Irritable, more like it." Shippo muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha chose to ignore the kits rude comments, that didn't matter right now. What did matter was still in the forest. No! Not a matter like love! A matter of his life, and her death. If she kept this up, then he'd surely be kissing Kagome and everyone else goodbye. Something he did **NOT** want to do right now.

"Inuyasha... you have more cuts on your arm!" Kagome said while examining his arm. He quickly snatched it away and pulled his clothing back over it.

"Battle scars. Nothing more." He then exited the hut...

"But..." Kagome looked at her companions. "Those weren't old. They're relatively fresh... Something's wrong with Inuyasha, I can just feel it." She said with finality.

She then lowered her eyes. "And I'm almost positive it has to do with Kikyo..."

_**...Don't worry over me, don't make that effort...**_

_**...It isn't gonna matter anyways, soon I'll be gone...**_

_End Chapter One_

**Pre-Notes:** _(3-19-05)_ In case you've never read this story before, this has been edited. It was just to clustered, and let's not get into the horrible grammar mistakes. I was able to find and change my errors, and I hope you can now actually enjoy this story without having to deal with those kind of annoying mistakes and such.

**Eve**


	2. To Trust

**Disclaimer:** I am not RT, therefor I do not own "Inuyasha" and anything related to it other than this plot idea... :p

**Pre/Notes:** I'll say once again; I don't care about not receiving reviews, if I don't get any, I usually discontinue if even I find it a crappy idea, and this isn't one of my 'crappy ideas' for once. You just have to give the story some time to evolve into what it is in my mind. It shouldn't take too long for that to happen anyways, I plan on making this a short story with long chapters. Maybe about 3 to 4 more chapters to go! Ya never know, one to the story, NOW!

**Key Things:**

"Text..." Conversation

'Text...' Thoughts

**(A/N: Text...)** Authors Notes

**...Text...** My weird rhyming additions... :)

**Bloody Lies** -A Multi-Part Fiction-

**Part II - **To Trust

_**...Talk to me; I'll tell truth that you need to hear...**_

_**...The truth in my heart; Oh God, I hold you so dear...**_

They sat around the fire, chatting quietly by the warm glowing embers. He laughed weakly while rubbing his light pink cheek, both hands now to himself. She sat fuming by the fire, glared at the one previously mentioned, her hand stung from impact with his cheek. It had grown hard from all the slapping. The other young woman sat shaking her head at a little kits antics, copying his elders in their 'play'.

He watched the fire rather glumly, everything about him was... limp. He hunched over, elbows on his knees, chin cupped in his palms. He let out a tired sigh, nothing was different. Why did they insist on traveling through-out the land if they had defeated Naraku? Why, because Naraku didn't have all the shards. They had to go to... him to get the remainder of the light lavender pieces of the Jewel.

Inuyasha would rather have Sesshomaru come to them, but he never came when they wanted him too. So, off they went, trekking towards the Western Lands, to await the judgement passed by 'Lord Sesshomaru'. 'Feh,' Inuyasha thought dully, ' They'd have to cut of my fingers before I called that bastard 'Lord', or even 'brother'.'

"Inuyasha, ramen for your thoughts?" Kagome asked coming up behind the hanyou. He could smell the worry dripping from her words, he wrinkled his nose. Humans! How could they stand these horribly intoxicating smells of feelings? It was pure torture. Hate, worry, joy, relief, anger, sorrow, anxiety, nervousness, what's the use of them? **(A/N: Notice love isn't among the feelings... Think about it)** 'They just give off you weaknesses,' he thought raising his eyes to the sky, 'Who'd wanna be beat because someone knew your weak spot? Damn, cursed humans. I pity them...'

Oh yes, some of his thoughts were indeed lies, mainly the last two statements, but no matter. It was true, a feeling was a way to your weakness. A very bad thing if you were a hanyou.

"No," Inuyasha finally responded to Kagome's offering. "I'm not hungry, especially for ramen."

"Oh yeah, right. Inuyasha, The Ramen Eater, not hungry? For ramen? You have **got** to be lying. Spill, what's going on, Inuyasha?"

"'Spill, why do you want to know, Kagome?'" Inuyasha mimicked Kagome's voice, and did a surprisingly good job at it.

Kagome stared at him, mouth slightly agape. 'Okay, he was in a semi-good mood all today. What's his problem?' And he had been in a 'good mood', by Inuyasha-Standards. What happened to him?

'Review,' Kagome told herself, 'What did we do today that could get him so mad? He already blew up about the whole Sesshomaru thing, so it's not that... We woke up, ate, walked, walked, walked, stopped and ate. Then we walked walked walked, stopped and took a break. Did some more walking, and then again some, ah! We camped, he went into that forest over there...' She glanced at the small grouping of trees to her right. 'He went in the forest... grumpy, came out... extremely pissed. So... had to do with the forest? Well, let's interrogate, Kagome! You should make that your profession. If you can do it to Inuyasha, you can do it to **anyone.**'

While she had been thinking, Inuyasha had obviously left, and she was still crouched in her kneeling position. Everyone, minus Inuyasha, was staring at her.

"Um, what are you doing, Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at her curiously.

"Who, me? Oh I was just thinking. Where'd Inuyasha go? Ah, the forest you say. Well, be back soon!" She said cheerily, and ran off the direction Sango had pointed Inuyasha went in.

They all looked at each other, except Miroku who had been knocked out during Kagome's thinking session, and each person, or demon, was thinking the same thing...

'What the fuck is going on here?'

He sat in a peculiar squat tree. Tree's brought him some unknown comfort no one, not even Kagome, could give him. Okay, it might have had something to do with the fact he was **stuck** to one for **fifty-freaking-years,** but you never know. Something about trees just gave off a certain essence... Inuyasha contemplations didn't last long as a thing crashed through the forest.

"Inuyasha where are you," Kagome, who knew she was so loud? She'd attract youkai from miles away... "I know you're in here, Inuyasha!" She entered his seeing vision. A leaf stuck to her hair. She found him, his red hoari stuck out surrounded by green and brown. She marched right up to him and looked him in the eye.

"What did you think you were doing, walking away from me like that! I wasn't finished talking to you."

He lazily looked at her stormy eyes, ears twitching every once in a while. What was she talking about? She had just knelt there.

"Didn't sound like you were talking to me." He said, plucking a leaf out of his way.

"Well- I was thinking about what to say. Back to my first question, what's going on with you?"

He averted his eyes from her face. Why did she have to be so damn persuasive when it came to telling her his secrets, even if she wasn't supposed to know them.

"Nothing."

Kagome placed a hand on her hip, glaring at him. "Oh come on! Everyone can see it! Spill, now."

"Kami, do you have to know every fucking piece of my life? Can't I leave some things about myself, to myself?"

She lowered her gaze a little bit. He had a point, she was constantly asked questions about him. But he was so... interesting. She wanted to know everything, but she knew from the start that would never happen. She supposed he was right, he did have a right to keep things to himself. Especially it they were painful to recall, she could relate. Though she had to admit, Inuyasha had had a much harder life than her. To him, her life must have been like a luxury, even though she didn't have a father anymore. He didn't have a mother, father, or a brother that even cared about him. But wait, if no one else cared about him, then she should!

"I don't want to know everything about you! You have rights to keep some things to yourself," Okay, first statement a lie. Oh well. "But people care about you, Inuyasha. You have to let me, or at least someone, know what's going on with you..."

"Says who? You?"

She sighed, talking to walls wasn't much fun.

Big thick, stubborn, concrete, brick, walls especially. But here she was trying to do it. Might as well give up now, not like he's going to crack in five seconds. Inuyasha wasn't like that. The only way to understand him... was to be him. She wasn't even sure if Inuyasha himself understood everything about him, why he was the way he was.

Okay, his last comment wasn't so friendly... Was that supposed to bother her? How many times had he insulted her and she ran off crying? Too many times to count! She couldn't be that way anymore... It made her look like some sort of cry-baby...

Yet here she was, eyes getting damp, vision blurry. Who cares what she looks like? This is the warring era, looks don't matter, unless you're a hanyou, like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced at her teary eyes, Dammit no! He berated himself, No sympathizing, she herself said she doesn't have to know everything. So, I'm not going to tell her! No!

"Okay then, Inuyasha. If that's how you want it, I'll just leave now and let you keep your thoughts to yourself." Kagome sniffed quietly, turning her heal to go back to the rest of the group.

He's not even telling me not to cry... I guess he really doesn't care. She thought idly, I guess I am just a shard detector. Oh well, at least I can in someway be helping him... It can't be that bad.

However, inside she knew she was broken, right there at the heart. She ruefully remembered a popular American custom her class had tested out one year, it was called 'Valentines Day'. What you did was leave little 'love' cards on the desks of others with a little note inside, often rhyming. If you were lucky and had someone who really cared about you, you got chocolates or flowers.

Her memories brought her to one of the cards Ayame had sent to some boy in their class, Huri was his name. Inside the delicate card Ayame had carefully written out;

Here is my heart-

You can take it

However it is fragile-

Please be careful

And not break it

She smiled, Ayame and Huri were together for around six months, then they just drifted apart. Why didn't Inuyasha realize he had her own heart resting in his clumsy hands? Didn't he know that she was just a fragile as a glass swan, or dove? He probably didn't even remember what love was...

She sighed, dwelling on those depressing thoughts would only ruin her day even more. Happy thoughts, Kagome! She tried to tell herself joyously.

Of course she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran right into a horai-less Inuyasha. She landed soundly on her butt with a soft thump.

She looked up at his face, why was his horai off, and white under shirt lowered. Her eyes drifted to his chest...

She gasped. It was covered with cuts, some small, some large. And they weren't there when she had bandaged his arm a week ago. Inuyasha looked a Kagome's face, carefully guarding his own emotions. He watched as her expressions changed rapidly from shock, sorrow, confusion, then curiosity.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked, "Have you been cutting yourself?"

He literally almost fell over.

"No!"

"Someone is... Who? Why? When?"

He glared at her, temper rising, didn't she just say a while ago she didn't want to know everything about him?

"K-" Wrong way to go about this, he bit his lip. "A... friend."

"What!" Kagome exploded, "Why kind of friend lets their other friend literally bleed to death?"

"I'm not dead, wench. And they're not exactly a friend... just a person from the past."

"You do know you can die from loss of blood, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now tell me for real this time. I know something's up." She paused, "What's wrong? Who are letting yourself... lose so much blood?"

"Nothing's wrong, Kagome! Why don't you believe me for once?"

"I don't believe you Inuyasha, because every night you sneak off, every night you have a new cut! I **do** trust you, but if you keep running off, I won't anymore. Stop it Inuyasha, you'll kill yourself!"

She had a point, every night he walked out of the camp, and then came about almost and hour later, always in a bad mood.

She didn't need to know why though... did she?"

"I know..."

**_...I want you to know so bad..._**

_**  
...But I know I can't- It just won't be had...**_

End Part II

**A/N:** _(3-19-05) _I'm editing a few chapters, and this one had a particularly nasty amount of spelling errors. I hope to have them all fixed now!


	3. To Kill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

--

**Pre-Notes:** None, just read on.

--

**Summary:** See Part I  
  
--

**Key Things:**

_**Inuyasha's Thoughts**_

_"Conversation"_

_'Other Thoughts'_

--

**Bloody Lies**

**Part III - To Kill**

--

Onto The Story

--

_It's always been a never-ending struggle, a battle from withen. The Tetsusaiga? It's only enchanted metal, taming him enough to not show signs visibly. Only holding off one half of his blood. It couldn't continue like this forever; someday it was bound to be broken. They fixed it right quickly, but it wasn't the Tetsusaiga, pieces had to be replaced, it now only hold back a fourth of his raging half within._

_Visable signs showed clearly; magenta-purple stripes curing upwards on his delicate facial features, pure blue cresent moon marking him of his heritage. It was a curse; being reminded of his demonic inheritance. Even though it had prevented what would have been long and bloody battles to form. But those battles were absolutly in no way to be compared to the battles going on inside himself. _

_No one but he himself, Inuyasha, knew of the daily struggle to wake up and not think of the enchanting thoughs of innocent human blood, dripping from his claws, running down his wrists, staining his soul. However, a pure soul was the last thing on a demons mind, and his own demonic blood was no exception._

_She, Kagome, would look up at him bounding in the trees as they traveled, often wondering why markings of his bloodline now shown clearly on his arms and face. He hadn't bother to tell the group everyday he was fighting a battle, just able to keep him from winning during a 'fight' with Kagome, or in Kouga's company. They didn't need to know he was barely holding on the world of sanity, everyday was long and drawn out, in the end the demon would give up towards night, but in the morning it would return with renewed strength._

_No longer on his human nights was he grumpy, he looked forward to them, to be able to talk and be 'normal' as a hanyou could be for a while. He mused on how other hanyous kept their own demon blood at bay. It was no easy feat, and not all hanyous have Tetsusaiga's or relativly smart minds to keep the powerful evil tucked away. Unfortunatly for him, this was not a human night for Inuyasha, the full moon was looming above their heads._

_Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood at the outskirts of a forest, watching in horror as their companion howled in pain and rage as he quickly lost a battle to his youkai blood. They didn't understand, he was clutching Tetsusaiga right to his heart, using both hands at that. The blade shown in the silvery light casting an elongated shadow behind its troubled master. It's sheath lay by his feet, both sword and sheath shown blue in the effort to lock up the blood, keep it away._

_It didn't matter though, the youkai blood had succeded; full moons were always one of his strongest points. _

_"Inu-Inuyasha?" The young miko gasped out, staring at his confidant demeanor. He no longer stood proudly bathing in pride, he was standing in pure hate for all living beings, wanting hers and everyone elses blood for his own._

_"Kagome... We need to get out of here. Right now." Miroku murmered through clenched teeth, the full youkai Inuyasha heard anyways, he snickered at their fear, snorted at their foolishnees. Did they not know running would make it all the more fun for him?_

_Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness, green pupils flickering from red to green. His shoulders shook with unconcealed laughter. Humans always were more weak and simple-minded. They didn't understand the concept of death, blood, bloody murder. It was all a game, his favorite game. And they were smack-dab in the middle of it. It was just so perfect. _

_And that way they stood for what in Kagome's time, would have been an hour, a long, silent, painful hour of confusment, horror, sorrow, and want for human blood._

_Screw the damn kit and cat, **(A/N: No pun indended... Oo)** They were also demons, he wasn't interested in them, their blood had no sweet taste, no sugary scent that brought him to his knees. He wanted their blood, Her blood..._

_**No!**_

_The human part of Inuyasha did not like the idea of killing Kagome just to lick up her barn-red **(A/N: )** blood._

_It was on, an inner battle for control, the finale battle. For a while anyways. The fully youkai Inuyasha shook in supreme effort to keep in front, no way was this mere human half going to win him over!_

_"Wha-What's going on?" Sango whispered, the first one to speak in roughly 74.5 minutes._

_"I don't know... I don't understand. Miroku, what's going on with Inuyasha?" Kagome cried in quiet distress._

_"It's an inner battle... Between human and demon inside Inuyasha's head. The winner will be in control of the other for a while... then another battle will begin," Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was now growling at himself in pain, "Atleast that's what I think." He added with after-thought._

_"So how can we help?" Shippo muttered, perched in Kagome's embrace._

_"I don't think we can help. This is Inuyasha's battle."_

_The group remained silent, Inuyasha stood howling, growling, moaning in pain and thought. He poised his elongated claws, ready to attack, but instead of attacking his 'friends', he went a himself, razor sharp claws going straight through the protective fire-rat horai he always wore. Blood started to spill from his scarred chest at the claws did their work, opening his flesh exposing his insides to the cool night air._

_Oh no! Inuyasha, Kagome thought, unable to tear her eyes away from the heartwrenching scene Inuyasha, what are you doing? You're hurting yourself... Why didn't you tell us that you were losing control...?_

_"We have to do something!" Kagome cried, "He'll kill himself, injuring him like that. Then we won't have any Inuyasha, demon or not!"_

_"Yes, I agree with Kagome," Sango nodded, "But what can we do? We can't go near him, he'd surely rip our very hearts out!"_

_"Then we can't do anything. We can't sacrifise ourselfs over his behalf..." Miroku mused out loud, a mistake._

_"What do you mean we can't give up our lives for him?" Kagome exploded, "Do you remember how many times he's almost had to do it for you, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kikyo, Me, everyone? How can you just stand there and say 'No, we can't. He's almost killed himself for us, but we can't do it for him!', it isn't right! You call yourself a monk?"_

_Miroku gazed at the girl-from-the-future, she did have a point. Countless times after time Inuyasha had come to save his ass when he'd hardly ever done anything for Inuyasha... But give up his life for Inuyasha? "Why would I give up my life for a half-youkai?"_

_Everyone turned to stare at Miroku, the houshi only shrugged, Sango was the first to speak again. "How dare you call yourself a monk when you won't even help out one of your best friends! Do you know who your starting to sound like? Sesshomaru! Don't you care at all? C'mon Kagome, let's leave this disgrace here and go try to help our friend."_

_Inuyasha glared back at the small and ragged group, they looked so weak, so fragile, so... fresh. He sniffed the air, fear was pouring off of them by the load. He thought he smelt a little bit of hope, determination, nervousness, and maybe... love? The apathy was overwhelming, he snorted in disgust. How can these humans stand damn emotions? You'd have little to no control over yourself!_

_**Like you now?**_

_The human side of Inuyasha didn't want to smell their fear, hope, their feelings. It was killing him already to be possesed by him, the pain spread out through every part of him, from toes to fingertip to top of the head. It was there, searing along, burning without stop._

_**No... I have complete control.** _

_The demonic half assured the human. Nothing was going to stop him from tasting their flesh, their blood. Especially hers... it was so enchanting, he wanted it to be his, and he would make her his own. Dead or alive._

_He spun toward the cowering humans, and two demons, ready to attack. Ready to feed. His claws grew out to their full length, fangs grew too, his eyes were completely red, no pupils. This was it, he was a real demon now..._

_The cresent moon shown brightly in the dark night, alerting Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango that Inuyasha, as they knew him, had to control over himself. Kagome lowered her eyes from his shadowed face to look at the Tetsusaiga, clutched in his hands._

_"The Tetsusaiga is failing," She awed, "It's barrier can't hold back anymore of Inuyasha's youkai blood, he's going to kill us."_

_No other words were spoken, the Inu Youkai crept closer, he was looming over the young miko now, the Tetsusaiga was dropped, nothing was holding him back now. He poised his claws to attack. He swung his arm, cutting Kagome right across the chest and upper stomache area. That attack wasn't to kill, the next one was though._

_Blood poured from her exposed flesh, the sent gave Inuyasha boosted confidence. He took a slep closer, this time mouth open, fangs glinting in the dark night. Time to claim her, she was his._

_Kagome opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she couldn't say anything. Her voice had failed her, and now she was going to die. She felt the fangs at the base of her neck, they pierced the skin. A small stream of blood now flowed down her back from her neck and shoulder area. _

_The sharp 'daggers' drove farther into her soft, milky skin. _

--

End

--

**Authors Notes:** I didn't really take much time to write this, so the formats a little screwed. Ah well. We'll live. :p

Hope you enjoyed,

Saffire Kiss- 

--


	4. Nobody

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

.

**Summary:** See Part I

.

**Note: This Chapter IS A REPOST! Please re-read it, the begining is the same, the end is not! Please Re-Read!**

_So, now that that's over with . . ._

_Ha, you guys are so nice. Yes, I love cliffhangers, when I do them to people. But I really hate being on the receiving side of those nasty little buggers! So, to thank you in reviews:_

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- I'm glad you like!! Makes me happy!

Jamie- Yes, this chapter is a little different- but that's because I wanted to get a little into Inuyasha's head. And yeah, don't sue me, but Inuyasha- In the beginging might seem a little OOC . . . ? I know no one has said this yet, but I'm sorry about that. :)

Daddy's Pixie - A new reviewer to my story! Wonderful! :) Much love ! Yes, cliffhangers are evil, but they sometimes just have to be done in order to keep up the suspense . . . Sorry I sound kind of confusing too . . . but that's just my mind for ya! :P

brigurl- And yet- ANOTHER new reviewer! Much love to you too ! I'm glad ya like it! This chapter is I say it again; **this chapter is a re-post**, so pretty please read and possible review it again? Thank you so much!

_Ah- Getting reviews is wonderful! Please send them again! Since this chapter is a re-post, expect your next chapter up rather quick because I feel you guys need it for all your wonderul patience. Well, don't want to keep you waiting much longer, so please continue to re-read! Please . . . ? :)_

.

**Bloody Lies**

_Multi-Part InuyashaKagome FanFiction_

**Part IV - Nobody**

He sat upright in the tree. His eyes shifted rapidly under heavy eyelids. He sat there in paralyzing shock, he had done it . . . he had killed her, Kagome. Why did he have to be so stupid? He truely thought if he let _her_ do _that_, it wouldn't happen!

Just like _she_ said it wouldn't. _She_ had never had a reason to lie to him before. Of course they weren't on the best of terms at the moment, but she needed him to do that. She wouldn't back out on him now! Not if she really wanted to regain her life . . .

Oh Gods! What an idiot he was!

And then, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. A flash of red entered his golden orbs, but left as quickly as it had appeared. Did that mean . . . it was all only a dream? He carefully peered down from his perch in the old oak tree in which he took rest in for night, and looked down at the camp, for Kagome.

He didn't see her . . . panic washed over him, he looked at his claws. There wasn't any blood on them.

He caught a wiff of her scent, stawberries and sleep, and there she was! At the foot of his tree, on the other side. Any panic left his body immeadiatly. What a relief it was to know she was alright. But that dream, it was so real! So life-like. He could still smell her blood on his claws, even though it was only a figment of his imagination. A dream that was in the past now.

He could still see her milky skin being punctured by his fangs, his claws ripping at the air, eyes blood red in the

night . . . What was happening to him?

And again he breathed in the comforting night air, and any comfort that peaceful night had left behind, was quickly dissapearing. Why? Because now _She_ was coming. That was right, _she_ hadn't done _it_ yet that night . . . would she be mad because he didn't find her? 

Oh- but how tired he had been! He had felt weak, and barely was able to jump into this tree without showing how weakened he was to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. Especially Kagome . . . he was doing this mostly for her sake. He couldn't bare it if he really did . . . the unthinkable.  
  
What?! Him, _Inuyasha,_ care about _Kagome_? You'd have to be stupid to think that! _No,_ He told himself firmly, _There is aboslutely no way I'd want . . . to be with a wench like that! Besides, you tried this 'love' thing once, Inuyasha! You see how _that _turned out? You don't need to go through _that_ again . . . _

And indeed he did not! He had only just gotten over . . . _Her_

And speak of the devil! The undead miko herself was standing there infront of him on the ground, beckoning him to follow her into the forest in which they had taken refuge for the night. He jumped out of the tree, quickly as to lead Kikyo away from the group, before anyone saw or heard her with him.

They didn't need to know what was going on, not yet. And anyways, he didn't want- I mean need -Kagome running off to her own era again. They had believed him when he said he was through with Kikyo, but he didn't tell them he still saw her, every night.

No! No, not like lovers planning to elope. More like new, yet old, found enemies getting each others help to survive properly in this cold world they called home.

He immediatly took stride infront of the all-mightly miko, and lead her quickly away from the slumbering group. Her soul stealing companions, or 'Soul Suckers', as the kit called them, circled around them restlessly in the night. Stupid things never did stay still for long, Inuyasha noted with slight annoyance.

He lead them past a few dozen trees of brown and green, and into a small, five foot radius, clearing.  
  
He plopped down onto the green grass, and glared up at Kikyo. The miko followed his movements, yet so much more gracefully, like if she slipped, she would shatter into a million pieces. Inuyasha wondered about this fact . . . I mean she _was_ a clay pot, literally. Ah yes, but he had once been in love with the 'clay pot'. What difference did that make though?

"Inuyasha," She aknowlegded him curtly, "I take it you have not told your friends about . . . this?"

"Kikyo," He returned her icey greeting with the same feel, "What do you think?"

She gazed at him intently, looking into his golden orbs thoughtfully, "I think you are scared for their reactions, possibly afraid of being shunned again, am I not right, Inuyasha?"

"Feh!"

She smiled coldly, "I thought so. However, there is a more pressing matter tonight than your crazy little fearings. You did not come to me an hour after sunset, like we agreed. Why did you not meet me, Inuyasha? I thought we had a deal."

She spoke slowly, like he was impared. He wasn't stupid! Why did everyone think that?

"As you might not know, Kikyo, we encountered a _very_ angry youkai couple today," He told her coldly, "we of course had to kill them off . . . And of course _you_ know what blood-loss does to a person. Weakens them, unfortunatly."

She gave him a wry smile, "Yes. Well, since you are here, get prepared to earn more weariness, for you are about to lose even more blood tonight. For your tardiness, and for your usual rudeness. How does that suit you?"

Inuyasha glared at her something fierce, "And what choice do I have? You need this, and so do I. I suggest you, bitch, if you're going to do anything, you might want to do it now."

"Very well, Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed, "You always were an impatient one. She reached a hand inside her traditional priestess outfit, and pulled out a knife, metal a gleaming in all it's silent glory.

She held it out in the moonlight that threaded itself inbetween the leaves and branches of the trees around them. The knife reflected its pale, silvery, light towards Inuyasha. The moon's light's reflection hit him right on the cheek.

"There, that's where we'll do it tonight. You're going to have to tell your friend sooner or later." She smirked.

"Besides," She continued, "Friends don't shun friends do they, Inuyasha? You know that feeling well I believe. So- They most certainly would not turn on you! If they do . . . then you'd have no one left, would you? I understand you have brother-"

"_Half_ brother!" Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

I didn't matter is she called Sesshomaru his _real, all the way through_ brother . . . That didn't get at him as much as . . . being . . . _alone_ did.

What?! No . . . No! There was no way he would be afraid of loneliness!

"Yes, _half_ brother," Kikyo glared at him intently . . . Kami could her eyes intrude your thoughts!

"I have heard you do not respect him like you should . . . him being your elder by a few hundred years. Therefor, you will not have him either. Your human mother is long dead, and your father gone protecting her!" She clucked her tounge with obvious distain, "Oh my, Inuyasha! What a pitiful excuse of a family you come from!"

"No one asked _you_, bitch. Keep your comments to yourself." He sneered back a her without hesitation.

She glanced at him sideways, then turned her gaze to the blade. Without hesitation, she took a step towards the fuming hanyou infront of her.

"Yes indeed, Inuyasha. Ever taken your own advice before?"

What a fucking bitch! Didn't she know the line between stopping it, and too much? Who was she to think she could insult his parentage like that? In what posistion was she to turn her nose up at him! And to think he once called her his love . . . ?

Well, that was more than a month ago to him now, Inuyasha decided! No way could he had ever been with someone who called his mother pitiful, his father a disgrace?! So she was a priestess? So what! _He_ was the second heir in line to the throne in the Western Lands! He was prince of all dog demons, anything related to a dog, he had power over them! Kouga just wasn't smart enough to know that . . .

Kikyo had stopped right infront of him . . . blade in posistion to strike his cheek.

But Inuyasha was quicker!

In five seconds he was behind her, holding the knife to her throat, pinning her arms down with strength enough to snap a medium sized tree in two, if he wanted too. Her stance was stiff, her movements frozen. Was that the smallest bit of _fear_ radiating off her body? Though her posistion was tense, her breathing was not laboured. It was calm, almost mocking.

"Predictable . . . " She frowned slightly and struggled to get free. "Let me go!" She demanded.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Inuyasha murmered into her ear, "You just called me scum, I'm not going easy on you, Kikyo."

He spat out her name, like it burnt his lips to form the rough _Kik_ of her name, like the _yo_ bit at his mouth.  
  
She closed her eyes momentairly, and whispered something inaduiable even to Inuyasha own sensitive ears.

The knife dissapeared from his grasp, it reappeared in hers, she slit his wrist roughly, but it was done. The blood contacted with her body . . .

And was gone! Inuyasha let go of her with reflex, that little bitch!

Kikyo closed her eyes again, momentarily. Then her dark eyes snapped open again. She frowned.

"That was not youkai blood . . . " She murmered, "Twas human."

"Well, Kikyo . . . my blood _is_ half and half."

Her eyes flashed, "So I noticed. You did me no use tonight, Inuyasha." She replaced the knife where she found it, "But I'll be back."

She walked away from the clearing, her Soul Suckers following her all the way out. Inuyasha grumbled something not nice for childrens ears, and turned to exit the clearing.

And there he stood, face-to-face with . .  
  
.

_Oh shit!_ He thought.

Kagome . . .

The proposition of being alone became suddenly more of a immense thing.

**Notes:** So sorry about the re-post! I will get you another chapter after I update _I'm Never Gonna Miss One Thing_, okay guys? Much love ! :P

Bye Byes!

.

**Next Chapter Clip:**

"I was _not_ going to kiss her, you wench!"

Kagome glared at him, eyes full of doubt and distrust.

"Then what the hell are you doing with _her_?!" She shouted at him with intense anger. The normal sweet Kagome had just curse, at him!

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it. How could he tell Kagome, without yelling at him again? There was no way . . . So silently, ears a-droop, he yanking off his horai tops, and Kagome took a step back.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" She asked him once more.

.

**Saffire Kiss**


	5. Truth Hurts,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha . . . Boo-Hoo

**Summary:** Hmm . . . didn't you read it before you clicked on the title?

_Okay peoples! Its official, I have lost all need/want/motivation to finish _I'm Never Gonna Miss One Thing_! Of course I'm going to keep it posted up, I think I might revise and complete it after a bit of a hiatus from it . . . My full concentration is now on this fanfiction. I'm pleased to have gotten to many reviews! Makes me happy- but seriously, the more I get the better quality. ;) More motivation! Now, to those reviews . . ._

Jamie - Ah, so you did review again! Thank you so much! Okay, I am totally aware of all spelling/grammar mistakes and errors. I _am_ only **human**. As it unfortunately turned out to be, my Microsoft Word quit out on me. I can be in it typing for five minutes, and then it freezes. It's impossible to work with! Any suggestions?

((And I have tried re-installing.))

CherryBlossomLove - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed.

Inuyashasgirl - Yes, another cliffy, so sorry. ; I can only do so much to keep you guys with me. :P Just kidding.

mikage-aya - What is _Inuyasha_ doing to himself? No, the question is actually: Why is Inuyasha letting ((N/A)) do this to himself? I hope this next part below will answer your question!

hidukittii - You thought it was sad . . . ? Well, I guess it's possible. :) Not trying to make it sad, more dramatic . . . but this will do!

_Aw! More new reviewers! Huggles Everyone! Whoo! Oh, now I'm sad . . . Stupid T.V.! I need to add some of those rhyming thingys to this again . . . they were interesting._

.

**Bloody Lies**

**Part V - Truth Hurts**

_**. . . Honesty Is Truth . . .**_

_**. . . Truth Is Pain . . .**_

There stood Kagome . . . Kagome!

Why her?

Why now?

Why here?

_Why me?_ The hanyou thought to himself, _Why me? Why am I always the one in deep shit?_

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered, "Wha- ? What were you doing with . . . _her_?"

"I was . . ." Defiance, that always was a good escape, "Why do _you_ want to know?"

Kagome frowned deeply, why would she want to know? Why wouldn't she? Here was Inuyasha, with Kikyo! And he promised!

Hear that? Promised! He said he was through with that . . . that bitch!

"Because you _lied_!" Kagome spat out, "You said you were through with her! With Kikyo! What the crap are you doing standing in a clearing, 1/4 a mile away from the camp with her?"

_Because he's still in love with her, you baka!_ Her inner voice argued, _Why else? You were totally stupid to think that he was going to _not_ see her again on purpose!_

_No!_ Her heart cried out, _He _promised!

But he had broken promises before, hadn't he?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you were a nosy little wench?"

"Well, if it's for my friend's well being, why shouldn't I be nosy?"

"Because I'm _not_ your-" He stopped. That was not the way to go tonight.

But Kagome had caught on, "You're not my what, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"None of your business," He snapped at her, "Like I said before; you're too nosy, wench!"

Kagome stamped her foot impatiently, "And you're saying _you're_ not nosy? Well, excuse me 'Mister Perfect', but you always ask why I'm going home! You always ask why I'm doing this, going there, and 'what the hell are you doing, wench?!'"

She took a deep breath . . . oh this felt so good to tell Inuyasha off!

"If you can ask me what I'm always doing, aren't I aloud to ask you the same questions?"

Inuyasha stared at her. She had cursed, at him! Maybe Miroku was right, he might be giving the bad influence to the wench and brat. However, that didn't matter! He did _not_ intrude on her personal business all the time! Did he ever ask _her_ about her family?

No!

Did he ever one single time ask her if she was; hungry, sick, a baka, lonely, grief-stricken, and so many other things?

Heck no!

She was constantly hounding him with questions! Why did he ask where she was going, and why? Well, how else was he going to know where to go to drag her back if they need to move out on emergency? Why did he say she couldn't ever go home? That's a stupid question! It's because he . . .

Because he . . .

And for one rare time in his life Inuyasha had no comment, no thought, nor action to answer this question. Who cared though, it was a stupid question.

However, Kagome always said no question is a stupid question, but . . . Who listens to her anyways?

"Well, Inuyasha? Why _are_ you the only one who can ask all the questions?" She asked again.

He looked at her warily . . . but she did not give him time to answer her question,

"What the hell _were_ you doing with Kikyo anyways?" She demanded.

Yet again, she cursed at him!

Kagome looked attentively into his eyes, her lips formed to match the pronunciation of a, "Well?"

She closed her stormy eyes quickly . . . she couldn't stand to look into his golden eyes. They looked so hurt, confused, and even a little bit scared. Of herself? She didn't want to scare Inuyasha! _What are you talking about, girl?_ She asked herself, _Nothing can scare Inuyasha . . . he's big and tough. And not to mention a pain-in-the-ass to boot!_

She was right . . . Inuyasha looked to be a little apprehensive, but not about Kagome. It was one little bit of information that worried him. Kagome had approached them . . . she never was one to walk quietly through a forest. She was too much of a klutz.

If that was so, then why didn't his demonic senses pick up her scent, movements, and her emotions spilling out curiosity? Why didn't he sense her at all? The real question was, what _was_ he doing to himself? He knew what _Kikyo_ was trying to do. But with all the delays, that plan was starting to malfuntion, horribly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome awaited an answer, Inuyasha sighed. He guessed she deserved one too.

"Whatever." He mumbled, lowering the red outer part of his hoari. Kagome opened her mouth in confusing, ready to ask a question, but Inuyasha continued to remove the white part of his outfit,

A flush spread across Kagome cheeks, "Inuyasha, you don't have to . . ." She struggled to find the right words, she didn't want to see a . . . naked Inuyasha! Her flush only increased.

_Bad thoughts!_ She told herself, and cleared them from her head.

Inuyasha must have read her thoughts, and sent a glare in her direction, like he'd do that!

He proceeded to remove his upper clothing, revealing a well built chest. Kagome gasped, and it wasn't because of the muscle. "Inuyasha . . . wh-what's going on?" She managed to gasp out. Inuyasha's usually masculine chest, was decorated with scars and cuts. Some where deep, others thin and small.

Wrapped around the worse ones were crude, but effective, bandages. They looked to be made up of scrap cloth, from something.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer the miko's question, but suddenly a wave of nausia(sp?) washed of him. Little red, green, and blue spots danced before his eyes, hazy in his vision. He swayed slightly on his feet. The world suddenly got a shade blacker, and then darker, until all he saw in his vision was darkness.

_**. . . Darkness hides truth. . .**_

_**. . .But must end sometime. . .**_

::-::

**Note:** I re-wrote so many parts in this chapter, I almost lost it's concept. That's totally pathetic, and I still hate this chapter, it just wouldn't come out right, and it still won't! I hope it comes out to _your_ pleasure though, atleast somehow I can content with this stupid kicks chapter chapter!

Anywho, we got our Christmas tree! It's so pretty, and it smells so good! Eh heh, that has nothing to do with this story though, does it? Well, I updated two of my stories today, so I'm happy about that, atleast. Please review this chapter, terribly sorry for the slow update. However, like I said, stupid thing wouldn't come out right!

**Ja!**


	6. But Don't Tell

**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha.

::-::

_Well, now don't I feel honored? I got 6 reviews for the last part! And of course 1 review for the part before that. Now, how to thank you guys? I'm extremely honored to know that you guys didn't think that the last part sucked, even though I thoroughly believed it did. Hm, shall I dare say I don't think it sucks so bad, anymore? Anyways, I'd love to thank the following for reviewing, and I'd like to address one review, as it might help to improve this story:_

CherryBlossomLove

Priestess kurumi inu's sister

brigurl

Jamie

MarieRose

amber

Jamie - - Well, since you have a nack for picking out my grammer errors, if you find more than one error on this chapter, by all means, please consider being my beta reader! Hopefully I won't miss any mistakes this time, but I might still need the help, so of course, more than one error and you've got a story to beta. Thank you for offering!

_Well, now that that's taken care of, would you guys like to see another part/chapter? I think you would, since so many of you are begging me to 'Update Soon, plz!' So, go on and read the actual story, I don't mean to bore you all to death with my lame-o pre-notes!_

::-::

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part VI - But Don't** **Tell**

::-::

_**. . . If I tell you a secret . . .**_

_**. . . Promise you won't tell . . .**_

::-::

**"**What?!" He heard faintly, in the distance, "What do you mean he was with Kikyo? You think she's the one giving him all those cuts?"

He heard someone answer, "Yes . . . he wouldn't do it to himself, would he? I never thought of him as that kind of person, did you?"

"Well," The other person seemed to think before speaking, "No, I didn't . . . but what reason does Kikyo have to scar him up like that? Seriously Kagome, I just don't see that happening!"

So, the two people were Kagome and . . .

"Sango, you don't know that though" . . . Sango, Kagome must be the one speaking, "Inuyasha would _never_ cut himself!"

"You don't know _that_ either! How much do we actually _know_ about Inuyasha?"

"But, Sango," Kagome insisted, "Why would Inuyasha kill himself, and literally strip away his demonic senses, like Kaede said?"

"Uh, there's always that fact that he's a hanyou and about all of Japan wants him dead except you, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and the rest of this village!"

"And you, Myouga, Kirara, Souta, my mother, Kouga . . ." The last word came out of Kagome's mouth slowly.

Inuyasha couldn't suppress a snort, his eyes snapped open, meeting a blinding light and two hazy figures.

"Inuyasha! You're awake?" Kagome asked, "You probably shouldn't open your eyes up so quickly, they need to adjust to the light."

"How are they going to adjust to the light if I don't open them?" Inuyasha grumbled, sitting up.

"You shouldn't sit up! Do you feel okay? Do you need anything?" She asked, handing him a 'water bottle', a container that held water from her time.

Inuyasha waved away the bottle, "I don't _need_ anything." His eyes were open, the room seemed to swim around, but abruptly stopped after he shook his head slightly.

They were in a hut, and guessing from the girls' conversation, it was Kaede's hut. However, one could never be so sure with these human houses, they all looked alike to Inuyasha. Except Kagome's, but that's in the future, so basically it didn't count.

"I don't _need_ anything," He repeated, "But I do _want_ some answers."

He sent Sango and Kagome a glare, "Now!" He growled out when they didn't answer immediately.

"Well, about that," Kagome started slowly, "We want some answers too, Inuyasha. Nothing serious . . . just simple things like . . . Why did you pass out? Why do you have scars all over your body? Who's doing it? You don't _cut_ yourself, do you Inuyasha?

"Why didn't you tell us about this? Why didn't you speak up about your senses failing? How come you were with Kikyo? Does she have anything to with this? Are you okay, you're looking a little pale . . . no, angry? Anyways, what do you think you're doing out in the forest in the mid-"

Kagome paused as she felt Sango's hand on her shoulder, a slight 'no' nod from the taijiya told Kagome clearly, 'No! You ask anymore questions, there go your vocal chords. He is _not_ in the mood.'

"But it's for his own good!" The miko protested.

Sango hardened her gaze at the teenager, Kagome dropped it and looked at Inuyasha.

She was rewarded with angry looking orbs. She heard a faint, "Told you so . . ." from Sango.

"So, Inuyasha, do you need anything?" Kagome asked again.

"No! Dammit! I want some answers! Now give them to me!" Inuyasha growled, "Where are we? What happened? Where's everybody else?"

Before Kagome could answer, Sango butted in, "We're at Kaede's, you fainted in the forest, and Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede herself are out in the village doing Kami knows what. Satisfied?"

"No! What _else_ happened? How long have I been out?"

"Kagome ran to us, we ran to you, brought you here, fixed you up, or so we hope, sat here for about five hours waiting for you to wake up. Oh, you fainted because of blood loss. Need anymore information, because now I think it's our turn for you to answer some of our questions."

Inuyasha glared at the girls in a sulky way, "Whatever," he mumbled, a note of ice in his tone.

"Okay! First off," Kagome started, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Didn't we establish this fact already? Don't ask pointless questions!"

"The only pointless question is the one left unasked!" Kagome quoted from some book she read about five years ago.

"Feh . . ."

"Good!" This time it was Sango who asked the question, "How did you get those cuts?"

"From something sharp and pointy." That certainly left room for the imagination to fill in the answer.

"Like what? Tetsusaiga? A tree branch? A sharp, steel katana? some sort of evil Kikyo tricks or magic?"

"Maybe"

It was clear that Inuyasha was not in a talking mood today, and he confirmed it as he stood up and stomped out the door.

"Well, that went well!" Kagome said in a sarcastically bright voice.

::-::

_Plunk!_

A pebble landed into the river. Small ripples blossomed from the area of impact, spreading out slowly thinning as they strived to reach the bank that Inuyasha sat on.

Deep in thought he lazily threw another stone at an orange fish. It looked at him with the typical 'fishy' face. He made an annoyed 'fishy face' back at the fish. Stupid blubbering, scaley things! How could anyone stand them? They were so worthless!_ But they taste good._ His inner voices cheered.

Yes indeed, they did taste good, so that is why they existed. I mean, what else were they good for? To stare at them, keep them as pets?! What an absurd idea _that_ was! He laughed at the stupidity of someone who kept fish. How idiotic . . .

"Are you trying to kill the fish, 'cause that sure isn't working." A familiar, annoying, childish voice boomed in Inuyasha's ear.

"Brat! You don't go around shouting in my ears!" Inuyasha yelled at the kitsune, snatching him up by the tail, "What do you want, anyways?"

"Don't yell at me! Kagome _told_ me to come and yell at you to come back to the hut!" Shippo sniffed Inuyasha curiously, "You smell like that pot, whatjamacallit, Kikyo." He observed, "Ooh! Was Kagome mad at you? If she wasn't she will be because you smell just like that pot!"

Inuyasha snorted, however he sniffed himself just incase.

Damn, he _did_ smell like Kikyo . . . "Did you know that your blood smells like a humans? Is tonight the new moon? Is there in eclipse?"

"No, dammit! Why do you care?!" He smacked the fox on the head, sending him to the edge of the river.

Shippo dug his head out of the ground and pouted at Inuyasha, "Because! And I'm going to tell Kagome!"

Amber orbs slitted, "Tell Kagome what?" He murmured to the kit, tone dangerously low.

"Tell Kagome that you . . ." Shippo looked at Inuyasha, a shiver went up his small spine, "That you'd really like some ramen for dinner?"

"Yes!" The demons eyes lit up at the mere mention of his favorite food, "And nothing else, right, Shippo?" He growled lowly.

"Right!" The kitsune agreed with the hanyou without hesitation. His small child-like mind was slowly forgetting what Inuyasha smelled like. To him Inuyasha smelt like his normal self.

"Right." Setting the kit onto his shoulder, Inuyasha shot back to the village. It was a good thing that for a fox, this one had unusually pitiful memory skills. However, he shouldn't provoke the kitsune . . .

No indeed, he didn't need to be blabbed on right when everyone was already suspicious of him.

::-::

_**. . . But perhaps it is better if I stay silent . . .**_

_**. . . They say what you don't know, can't hurt you . . .**_

::-::

**Note:** Well, I hope this sort of quick post makes up for previous long waiting times. Agreed? Well, I recently (yesterday) discovered Corel WordPerfect on my computer. It has spell-check, and the awesome(er) looking " and " and ' and '. I know, I'm kind of weird, but I like those quotation marks better than the other ones, the other one's sort of bother me if their on my works, but no on anyone else's. Odd, but you probably don't care about what kind of quotation marks I prefer, do you?

Maybe I won't need a beta reader anymore, unless this program quits out of me too. I've been using it for an hour now, so I'm positive it'll work okay. :)

Well, I suppose I'd better finish up this end note so everyone can get their next chapter, you agree to that too, don't you? I'm sure you do. Well, look forward to more chapters soon! Um, I'm so happy about how many reviews I'm getting! You guys rock! (My brother's a fucking asshole, he just hit me for no reason!)

Oh, well hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember:

1. The more reviews and author gets, the more chapters/updates/stories you get.

2. Read (of course) and Review (please?)!

3. No flames, constructive criticism welcome, however!

**Ja!**

**-Eveligne**


	7. For Secrets Aren't Meant

**Disclaimer:** I (yet again, sadly) do not own Inuyasha.

–--

**Pre-Note:** _Dear me . . . so many wonderful reviews I'm receiving! This time I got seven! A whole seven reviews! That's like, the most I've ever gotten! Congratulations to myself. _::Parties::_ Now, my party is over, time for review acknowledgments and responses to questions. I would like to thank the following:_

Prietess kurumi inu's sister (sorry about the wait)

CherryBlossomLove (Hurrah! Could this be the end of the OOC Inuyasha? Maybe!)

MarieRose (I shall TRY to make the parts/chapters longer)

Carol J (It's wonderful you're now hooked on my story, I'm very flattered.)

amber (I shall try . . .)

brigurl (I hope your computer isn't so slow now.)

_And now, with out any further ado, so my favorite reviewer;_

Jamie - Don't flatter yourself for being my so-called 'favorite reviewer' I don't have a real preference, just so you all know. It just amuses me how you always find my flaws in my typing, including my 'Authors Note', yet never point out the things that are actually good. Perhaps to enhance my skills? I don't know . . .

You've managed to create a war within myself and this story, and yourself included. Ever since you started correcting me, I've tried to NOT make so many mistakes, and have failed. Miserably. Are you happy with yourself now? ::Glares:: I'm only kidding you know, the whole 'glares' thing. Just me eating my skittles here. :) Thank you for reviewing!

- - -

You know the summary, so lets get right down to business . . .

- - -

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part VII**

**For Secrets Aren't Meant**

**- - -**

**- - -**

**Inuyasha** sat in a tree, sulking, as usual. The tree was the Goshinbaku, to be exact. The sky was relatively cloudy, the wind never stopped as it managed to twist the hanyou's silver locks into complex knots.

He growled as the wind tugged and pulled at him. Now Kagome would be even grumpier when she got back because that damn wind managed to entangle his hair, again. The miko-in-training always complained about Inuyasha's hair, for it was always a mess. She called it a 'hopeless case.'

The scowl that lay already into the demons face deepened as he thought of the words 'a hopeless case,' for that is how Sango, and Shippo, described him earlier that day. It was that wenches fault. It was _always_ the wenches fault.

As he recalled it, the days not unusual fight with Kagome went like so:

"Inuyasha," Kagome poked him in the shoulder, the demi-demon made a point of ignoring the human schoolgirl. "Inuyasha are you listening to me?"

She poked him again, but a little harder this time. The afore mentioned youkai yawned and blinked into the sunlight. What could the girl possibly want now? "Inuyasha . . ." She whispered into his ear. His normally extra sensitive hearing would have made Kagome's whisper that of a normal conversational tone. This time, however, it failed to magnify the spoken name.

Placing one hand on her hip, Kagome settled into glaring at the inu hanyou. Didn't he hear her? Or was he playing games with her? No matter the case, she wasn't in the mood today.

"Inuyasha!" She said a little louder, her mouth inches from his fuzzy left ear. Her warm breath made the soft triangle twitch slightly.

Inuyasha still ignored Kagome. He resorted to idly plucking pieces of grass from the ground. The green plant-life didn't stand a chance as clawed hands wrestled them from the grounds hold.

Kagome's forehead eased into a frown . . . baka demon!

"INUYASHA!" She bellowed into his ear. Inuyasha, not expecting this assault, jumped in the air about a foot. Kagome stood back, satisfaction written clearly across her face.

"What the hell are you trying to do, wench?! Make a deaf?"

"You should have answered the first time if you wanted to save your precious ears from becoming hard of hearing." Was Kagome's quick reply.

"Your point is . . . what?" Inuyasha growled out as he continued to kill the grass.

"My point is if you answered when . . . never mind!" She threw her hands up in the air.

At this Inuyasha snorted slightly, stupid mortal human girl.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home. Today."

"Why the hell would you want to go back there?"

"Because, that's my _home_. I haven't had a _real bath_ in absolute ages! I haven't worn a clean pair of clothes for almost two weeks! My family's going to be worried sick! We have no more food to eat, and I'm running low on medical supplies."

"So? We have those things here too."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome practically whined, then composed herself, "Well, I'm going home no matter what you say. Good bye, Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow because I can distinctly hear my bed, my _soft_, clean, comfortable, lonely bed calling my name."

Kagome started to walk away, and Inuyasha promptly got in front of her.

"On no you don't! You're not going anywhere, wench! I didn't say you could leave."

"I don't _need_ your permission to leave."

"Who says?"

"Me. I'm my own person and can make my own decisions, and I'm going."

She stomped around the steaming hanyou, leaving him to stand in his fury. Then, however, she fell flat on her face. There was a particularly big pile of mud right there where she fell, and she got a face full of it.

Inuyasha had gotten in front of her again, and this time as she walked by, stuck out a foot and that landed her into the sticky brown mud. It was at this moment when Kagome howled outright and berated our poor dog boy.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I told you, you aren't aloud to leave."

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID? I'M LEAVING, AND THAT'S THAT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH ME INTO THE MUD!"

"I didn't push you, baka. You tripped!"

"Yeah, over YOUR FEET!"

"It's not _my_ fault!" Inuyasha pulled on his most innocent looking face, "You walked into my foot, you should have watched where you were going."

"Inuyasha, I did NOT walk into you! You did this on purpose! Gah, now I'm all muddy and sticky, and my uniform is RUINED because of you!"

"You have like, twenty more." It was true, Kagome _did_ have a lot of school uniforms, but now she had one less, and these pieces of clothing weren't very cheap.

Kagome pulled herself to her knees, then into a standing position and stood in front of the half demon, "Inuyasha. . ." She said in a low, falsely sweet voice.

"Yeah, bitch?"

"OSUWARI!"

She turned on her heel and stomped away from the poor demon, who now had his own face stuck in the mud. Not realizing this was a bad time to say this, Inuyasha muttered, "Stupid baka . . . damn woman . . fucking bitch . . ." And these comments Kagome heard quite well.

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" And she left the demon alone after giving him one last 'sit' command.

It was then that Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara appeared 'magically' by Inuyasha's side.

"When will you learn, Inuyasha?" Miroku pondered to himself, outloud.

"Stupid demon. You should know by now not to stand in Kagome's way." Shippo gave his thoughts on the case.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, you're a hopeless case." Sango said, nudging him in the side with her foot.

Kirara meowed her agreement. "Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippo echoed, "You are a hopeless case." And then they all turned back to the village, leaving the hanyou in the mud.

And now this is where we began, Inuyasha sulking in a tree, dripping in mud. He grumbled as he fell from the tree and landed on his feet perfectly. Heading toward the river to clean himself up a bit, he cursed.

"Kuso! Damn bitch! Reopened my cut . . ." Stopping by the river he splashed water over his upper left arm, watching blood mix with the water as it trailed back into the slow moving waters.

A sudden thought came to him as the twilight approached, shouldn't the cut have healed itself already? He was part demon, after all. A simple cut like this should have healed completely, no scars or scabs, in just an hour.

This cut was two days old!

A scowl settled upon his face as his contemplated this problem. Just what was going on here? His thoughts were short lived as an eerie silence drifted down to the bank of the river. A slight shiver went up his spine. _She_ was here.

"Inuyasha . . . you owe me extra tonight." Kikyo's soft, but ice cased voice came to his ears.

He gritted his teeth in regret. He should have followed Kagome home tonight . . .

He turned to face the 'pot,'

"So it would seem . . ."

- - -

- - -

**Authors Notes:** Wee! We are now entering the part of the story where things become clearer! Isn't that wonderful? This means we are more than halfway through the story! Thank goodness . . . this thing will be the end of me . . . Not really, but anyways . . . Wonder how many mistakes I made this time? Jamie, I'm counting on you to point them out! Oh, was this chapter long enough to meet your satisfaction, everyone?

Christmas is in two days, I go to the orthodontist on the 30th . . . then there's the New Year, 2005! Finally . . . so **I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!** :p

**- - - Eveligne - - -**


	8. To Be Known To All

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim, nor own, Inuyasha as mine, because it isn't. Nor do I make any profit from writing this- it's just for fun.

- - - -

_Lets cut right to story, shall we? I'll just thank my reviewers and by on typing. Does that suffice your fanfiction update wants and needs?_

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Happy New Year too! And I totally agree about the Kagome thing . . . that's where she really gets on my nerves.

Carol J: Ditto! Anyways- yes, halfway through the story already. Isn't that so sad? Well, I might stretch it out some, even though it can be annoying, it's much fun to write. :)

brigurl: I have the ortho, I've already had braces once. T.T Here's your next chapter!

Jamie: Well then, I'm glad you love it. Glad you liked the length. Sorry, but the last chapter was something of a time-filler, but then again it wasn't. I couldn't just have Kikyo pop up and say; "Grr! Inuyasha! I am back for you! Muwhaha, now you must die!" Something tells me that wouldn't have been very satisfactory. So, you get the boring stuff before you get to the action. About the uniform, she could have washed it, but what's the sense in that? She DOES have nineteen others! ;)

- - - -

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part VIII**

**To Be Known To All**

- - - -

_**. . . But somehow everyone finds out . . .**_

_**. . . Making my life worse than it is already . . .**_

- - - -

"**So it would seem . . ."** Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo, golden orbs void of emotion. He had long given up on showing some kind of apathy to the living, yet dead, revenge bent miko.

She technically, and figuratively, didn't have a heart. If she did, it was only clay and dust that was frozen over from the constant hate coursing through her body that took place of blood. Her fake, clay body.

How much Kikyo had changed was literally unbelievable. The once kind-hearted (believe it or not), gentle, selfless Kikyo was gone with the wind. How she still managed to find a way to hate Inuyasha, even though she knew he didn't kill her, was unknown to all but her own evil self.

"I believe you owe me two tonight, correct Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded, then much to his dismay, Kikyo smiled. It wasn't a nice, kind smile either. This smile plainly said something else,

"Yes, that _is_ right. However, you should not have missed any at all, Inuyasha. For this I must punish you more. Three will conclude tonight's ceremony."

This time the half youkai said 'yes', misery evident in his tone. Kikyo smiled wider, "Oh, but Inuyasha, this helps you as well, does it not? Think, without this happening, would your precious little bitch still be alive? The monk, the kitsune, or the taijiya? We, and we alone, know how poor Kaede _really_ died. We don't want that to happen again, would we?"

"No." Inuyasha muttered, getting irritated. If she was going to do it _tonight_, she might was well get it over with already!

Turning around briefly, Kikyo reached into the top part of her traditional miko's outfit. As she went to face Inuyasha again, the dagger was in her grasp. Moonlight streaming in from between the trees illuminated the blade, making it all the more 'evil' looking.

Oh, why couldn't looks kill? Naraku would have been dead _ages_ ago, as would Kikyo, and that little dagger in her grasp, it would simply melt into a puddle of steaming metal and steel.

Then Kagome, Shippo, and everyone else would be dead too . . . he really needed to stop glaring at everyone so often for his wish to come true.

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha, slowly. "Shall we start?" She asked in a cold, but somehow elegant voice.

"When _else_ are we going to, wench?" Inuyasha also gave up trying to resurface any of her feelings for the demon long ago.

"Mouth, Inuyasha, you must really learn to control it. One day it will get you into a serious dilemma."

Too late for those words now, it was his big mouth that started this mess in the first place! Of course Kikyo knew this, and that was why she chose those particular words to berate the poor dog demon.

Inuyasha didn't respond vocally, but settled into glaring at the priestess. Maybe his little wish would come true . . . Kagome always said to be careful what you wish for, because you never knew when it could come true. _How about now, please?_ He silently asked the stars above the treetops, in the vast plains of space above.

No such luck for the very unlucky Inuyasha.

Kikyo placed the cool metal against his cheek saying, "This is where we decided upon last time. This is where we'll start this night."

Inuyasha didn't answer, but continued his glaring.

She applied pressure the blade, the sharp side pressing against his skin, sending a small shiver up his spine. With a rapid flick of her wrist, Kikyo broke through the skin. Sliding the blade quickly across it, then held the blood covered dagger in the moonlight, for them to clearly see it.

Giving herself a nod of approval, she ran her fingers delicately across the sharp rim, gathering the blood on her fingers. These fingers she rose to meet her lips, parting them and removing the blood from them with her tongue.

As she removed the fingers from her mouth, she smiled faintly. Inuyasha scowled deeply. "That was a good one, Inuyasha. Just letting you know." She spoke with a soft voice, "Only two more to go, but where to inflict the damage?"

She seemed to lapse into a moment of deep thought, then 'brightened up.' "Left, and right, wrist out, now!" She ordered, Inuyasha obeyed.

Setting the end of the blade across the right wrist, the cut, then slide the sharp metal over both wrists, being careful not to mortally wound Inuyasha in the process. Examining the dagger, the repeated the same process as before.

"That," Kikyo said while the replaced the blade to its rightful place, "Will count as two cuts. Be thankful, I was feeling merciful tonight."

"Merciful, my ass!" Inuyasha retorted to himself.

"Say something, Inuyasha?"

The miko walked up the hanyou right until their noses almost touched. Inuyasha could feel her light breath on his cheek, stinging the torn skin of his cut. He was careful no to wince, for that admitted pain, which meant Kikyo would be happy.

"Don't swear to me, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear your fowl mouth at work. I'm literally doing you a favor, and you're doing me one. We need each other to live in this world, like it or not. Don't tempt me to cut your young, demonic life short. I will do it."

"And you think I won't?" The youkai promptly asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that. Neither of us can die, or the other might as well join him in death to rot in hell."

Inuyasha's lip curled into a sneer, "And? Atleast you won't be roaming around either. I could kill myself."

Kikyo seemed to consider the idea, then leaned in close so her forehead touched his, "No, you won't do that Inuyasha. You can't. You don't want to die, and neither do I. If you _do_ kill yourself, I'll make sure the monk, fox, demon exterminator, and the wench all die before I do. By my own hands, if I have to."

"Kagome!" A voice barked from behind the trees, "My name is Kagome! Don't any of you damned feudal assholes understand that? KA-GO-ME!"

Shock caused Inuyasha to fall over, who grabbed Kikyo to try _not_ to full, which brought her down onto him, in a very inappropriate position.

Turning around to face the two, and stepping out from behind her hiding spot, a furious Kagome stood, further enraged by their questionable positions.

"I thought you were through with her, Inuyasha! I really thought we were done with all this 'I love Kikyo' crap! I come back to say 'Sorry' for blowing up at you, and this is what I get? You sick, lying bastard! How could you do _that_ with _her_?!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion, "Do what with who?"

"Don't play games with me! I'm tired of you running to _her, Kikyo_!" The feeling of being betrayed washed over Kagome, "How could you betray me like this, Inuyasha?"

Leaping up from the forest floor, Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "Betray you?! What in the fucking hell gave you _that_ idea?"

"Don't think I didn't see you, Inuyasha." Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek, "I hate you." She whispered then turned on heal out of the forest, to God knows where.

- - - -

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, punching a tree. Twilight had long since passed. It was mid-afternoon now, and Kagome was nowhere in sight. "Dammit all to hell!"

"Damn what, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came up behind the demon, "What happened to you? Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha snarled at the mere mention of Kagome's name, "Don't you speak that name to me!" He hissed.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance. "What happened between you two this time?" Sango asked.

"Nothing!"

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Obviously something!" He snorted, "You can't cover this one up, you're positively reeking of anger,"

The kitsune then added, "and . . . something else . . . I can't place my finger on it . . ."

"If you know what's good for you, brat, you _won't_ place your little finger on it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah . . . nevermind!" Shippo squealed, seeking shelter behind Sango.

"Inuyasha-" Miroku started to warn the hanyou, but then Inuyasha turned to face them all.

"Don't try to tell me off! Don't even think it was my fault this time! It wasn't!"

"What wasn't your fault?" Sango asked, softly speaking.

"_Everything_! She yelled at me like it's _my_ fault the fucking world's gone to hell! Well, for once in her existence, it isn't! She doesn't even know _half_ of what's going on!"

"What's going on?" Miroku interjected this time.

"She didn't even let me explain! Damn bitch, Kikyo! It's her fault, Kagome's fault, Naraku's fault! I can't help it . . . I can't stop it now, if I do you'll all _die_! I can't let you all die, that's not going to happen again! I won't be the cause of another damn death of people that I actually like!

"I don't sleep, I don't eat, I don't think, that's what got me into this! I should have thought this out, if I just went ahead and killed myself . . . but then Kikyo would've killed you. I could have killed us both!

"I could have . . . I could have . . . oh Gods no . . . It's all my fault again. The world would have been better of with out me! Then Kagome wouldn't be mad, Kikyo would still be nice, you all wouldn't have lost half the people close to you that died . . . nothing bad would have happened!

"Hanyou's just bring bad luck to everyone. The world needs to be . . . needs to be rid of them."

Inuyasha concluded his rant, breathing heavily, eyes burning for the need to cry. He needed a shoulder to lean on. He couldn't keep this up anymore.

He was already weak, weaker than he was before this all happened. Would the Tetsusaiga still work for him anymore? Could he still face Sesshomaru and come out alive?

His golden eyes were now half lidded, he was so tired. Well, he hadn't slept in forever.

His body ached, he hadn't ate either. Not to mention all the blood loss.

He didn't even notice as he staggered forward a few feet, towards his friends. He didn't notice falling to his knees, nor someone shaking him, telling him to wake up.

He didn't notice that the cuts on his body somehow all reopened. He didn't notice he was now in a pool of his own crimson blood.

The only thing he registered was the darkness, hovering above his head. He blinked his eyes, once, twice, thrice . . . then didn't open them again

The blackness felt good, to be able to relax, to be able to not worry about the world outside of his mine.

He didn't notice being rushed back to the old hut.

He didn't notice water being poured over his head.

He did notice that there wasn't any pain, and this was good. He fell slowly into the realm of unknowing, sliding into a deep loss of consciousness. The world was black

- - - -

_**. . . Slipping into this blankness . . . **_

_**. . . I sigh a sigh of relief - for now I am free . . .**_

_**. . . Even if it is only temporarily . . .**_

- - - -

**Authors Notes:** Ah, I over did it. I know I over did it . . . this is so messed up, it isn't even funny. What piece of crap. Inuyasha rambles a lot, to much . . . but guess that's what you do when your on your last strand of sanity. Right?

This was supposed to be a nice little New Years chapter/gift. Oh well, no matter how seriously overdone this is, please, would you kindly review? I just want to know someone read it. That's nice to know. ::smiles sweetly:: Well, time to go and upload, and pray for your ever kind reviews. Aah, yes, your next update will be soon, so fear not and enjoy the days off! Bye now!

**- - - - Eveligne - - - -**

- - - -


	9. Can I Trust You

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own, or claim, _Inuyasha_ as my own. Why? Because it isn't mine, you silly goose!

- - - -

_Well, here's why this update was rather late:_ _1) I typed the chapter, it was all ready and pretty, _with no mistakes_! - 2) The program I typed it in died. - 3) It won't open up for any other program. - 4) I had to retype the whole stinken chapter! It seriously sucked, and it still does, a lot! Oh well, at least now the writing can be improved, and better! Now, on to your wonderful reviews! Thanks:_

Cherry Blossom Love- Aww, it's okay! I fulfilled your wish, and life sometimes sucks, but what can you do about it? Just look towards the optimistic parts of it . . . which I _cannot_ do. I'm a very pessimistic person.

Zora- Oh, thank you so much! - -I guess I didn't overdo Inuyasha- - but that doesn't mean that I'm happy with the chapter as the author. I, myself, are my own toughest critic, no doubt about it.

Jamie- A good movie so it was . . ._You_ didn't point out the mistakes, but I found some. Just to lazy to re-edit the chapter. :)

Yusuke brat- I hate brothers. I have a younger one, he sucks, a lot. Anyways, I will, for now on, always mentally add eight reviews to my review count, so thank you for reviewing!

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- It seems as though you and I share alot of the same opinions about Kagome in the _Inuyasha_ series, do we not? Inuyasha doesn't always do everything wrong, give the poor dog demon a break, right?

brigurl- I'm glad you read it and liked. :)

Carol J- Yes, well . . . it's kind of hard to not write about the blood when the title _is_ 'Bloody Lies', and the story is _all_ about the blood, but in a different way than having it all over the ground . . . Don't worry, there won't be many more bloody scenes here.

amber- Okay, well then . . . Here's your update!

MarieRose- I will keep them coming! Thank you for reviewing, and here's a new update!

_That is the most reviews I've ever gotten! Nine, almost ten (what I wanted) but nine is awesome too! Oh! Will you please go read and review _Who I Am_? It's my latest Inuyasha fanfiction . . . and it's one-shot. For now, I might do a parallel fic about what the others think about him . . . but now, onto the story you're here for!_

- - - -

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part IX**

**Can I Trust You**

- - - -

_**. . . And Then I'm Awake . . .**_

_**. . . Or So I Think . . .**_

_**. . . I Pray This Is A Nightmare And That I'm Still Asleep . . .**_

- - - -

**Everything** and anything that had happened to Inuyasha within the past few days swam around in his head lazily. Nothing was connecting or making any sense at all in his still sleepy mind. Why would Kagome be mad at him? Why was he with Kikyo? When did he fall asleep? Why did he punch a new clearing in Inuyasha's forest?

Why this?

Why that?

_What's going on here?_

And then it was made perfectly clear. Kagome would be mad because he would have been with Kikyo, which he had been. He'd punch a clearing in the forest because he was mad. He'd have fallen asleep when he passed out from lack of almost everything; sleep, food, blood, clear thinking, everything!

So then . . . where was he now?

He heard a murmur, caught in the wind, come dance around the fuzzy appendages on his head that looked like triangles. What message did that murmur contain? He listened intently as the murmur became voices, and those voices were still not clear. What were those voices saying that he couldn't decipher?

_What's going on here?_

He recognized the tone and vibrations the voices had . . . one was Sango's, obviously as it when up and down rapidly in worry. There were still two others. One was Shippo's, how could anyone _not_ know that annoying little high-pitched squeaky tone his still childish voice had? That left the other voice to be Miroku's. It wasn't Kagome's . . . hers was soft, this one was sort of ruff, yet somewhat deep. Definitely Miroku.

That meant that Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and most likely Kirara also, were coming towards him. Where was he again? Oh yes, he was in the hut. Keade's hut, in the village, by the forest. Why, again? He remembered, he had passed out, and he didn't need to be reminded of why he did that. He knew perfectly well.

Oh, but that didn't mean the others understood.

And just for Inuyasha's luck (which wasn't much), they didn't understand any of this at all. What had been going on behind their backs? How long had it been going on? Where was Kagome? What did Kikyo and Naraku have to do with this? Why in the world should Inuyasha hate Kagome in the first place?

_What's going on here?_

Then they were there, standing in the doorframe, looking at their hanyou friend who was sitting up with an adorably cute thinking expression on his scarred face. Not all the cuts had healed yet, these were taking an impossibly long time to get better. Shippo followed Sango, then there came Miroku, and Kirara was perched happily in Sango's comforting, protecting, arms.

Then the interrogation began.

"Inuyasha," Sango started the 'meeting'. "We have some questions. We think we deserve them, being kept in the back for so long now."

"You do, do you?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," Miroku affirmed Sango's statement, "we do."

Inuyasha turned to glare at the houshi, "No one asked you." He said.

Miroku raised his hands and waved them, showing he didn't do anything. Sango nodded at them both and continued the confrontation of Inuyasha.

"First off; Where's Kagome?"

"How the hell should I know? Does it look like a have a tag on her or something?"

"No . . . No one ever said that, Inuyasha. We're only asking. Anyways - Next question! Where'd you get all of those cuts?" Sango asked the demon in a firm toned voice.

Inuyasha looked at her with a glare that _might_ have withered a flower. Actually . . . 'weed' might have been the word you're searching for. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something rude like: _"Why should I tell you?"_ or _"Why's it matter, huh? Huh? Huh?!"_ or maybe even, _"Bite me, bitch!"_

After running these possible answers through his head several times each, and opening and closing his mouth like fish, Inuyasha came to the conclusion. Rude comments weren't going to get him, or them, anywhere. He'd just get yelled at more, and a sit from- _Don't say it!_ His mind cautioned. That didn't get him anywhere. Miroku and Sango wouldn't get their answers, and that would not help them any. Well, it wouldn't matter. Inuyasha was positive the houshi and taijiya would keep pestering him from answers until he snapped and spilled all the things stored up in his head for safe keeping.

That would _not_ work, _at all_.

So it was final; Inuyasha had to give them an answer. However . . .

"From something sharp. Oh, and pointy, you know?"

. . . no one ever said he had tell every little detail. And he wasn't lying, was he? No, knifes, daggers, whatever, were plenty sharp, and pointy at the tip. His answer worked, and this was the strategy he would use through this 'meeting.' _Interrogation more like it_, Inuyasha thought bitterly to himself.

"Obviously. How could we have missed that one?" Sango asked, sarcasm filled her words.

"Hey, you asked and I gave you the answer. It's the truth too!" Inuyasha smirked back at the two humans infront of him. He was _so_ good.

"Indeed," Miroku said through slightly gritted teeth. "let's move onto the next question, shall we?" Inuyasha just shrugged, so the monk continued, "Good. Now, Shippo finally was able to recognize the scent on you that he before could quite remember. He says it smelt like . . . Kikyo. So, Inuyasha, there's a reason why Kagome wouldn't be here. We still, however, need to know _what_ you were doing with Kikyo, or what Kikyo was doing with you.

"Shippo told us your blood smelt more . . . how should I put this? More - _human_, and _less_ demon. We researched this, since your blood is supposed to be half-and-half, strictly."

Sango continued,

"We came up with some answers . . . thanks to some old scrolls laying around the village. We discovered that the only way a demons, excuse me, a half-demons, blood can get more . . . humany**1** is if someone with obvious 'skills' can extract the demon blood only from the hanyou. This, we learned, kept the rasher side, the demon side, of the hanyou more secure.

"The one who takes the demon bloods does whatever with it . . . no one knows what exactly because they all have their own wants for it. Now, to the main point, would something like this be happening with you? And Kikyo? And Kagome saw you at the wrong time and went home?"

This time Miroku continued,

"Why could Kikyo possible need your demonic blood? She hates it, because it's you, so why take it? There has to be a reason for her to want it. However you, Inuyasha, you have the Tessaiga**2**. Sango and I asked ourselves; _'Why would Inuyasha need his demonic blood to be more secure? That's what the Tessaiga's for.'_ And it's truth.

"_Why_ would you want, or let for that matter, Kikyo take your demonic blood? What can you possibly gain from it? Is there something you're not telling us about the Tessaiga? More importantly though, are the side effects of a hanyou losing his demonic blood . . . do you know what they are, Inuyasha?"

The half demon looked at Miroku, then Sango, then Miroku again. Surprise and shock wasn't written on his face, but in his eyes. They shown a brighter amber color than they had before. Miroku and Sango had done more than research. They had wanted to know, and they had solved almost all of Inuyasha's present dilemma.

Did Inuyasha know the side-effects of giving up the youkai part of his blood? Of course he did . . . he wasn't that stupid. He himself had done some digging-up on the process, and had learned, possible memorized, the accounts written about hanyous . . .

"Gone insane!" Shippo was speaking now, his high-pitched childlike voice was stricken with some sort of sorrow, "They die! And they can't sleep! And they can't eat! And they can't remember things clearly, either! They slowly loose what they have a grip on! Inuyasha, I don't _want_ you to die!

"You don't need this stupid, retarded ritual thing! You have Tessaiga! And . . . and you've got me! And Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome!" He whined.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the kit, who was on the verge of tears. The kitsune couldn't take the death of another he loved . . . or was close too. Maybe though, maybe Inuyasha had already gone to far? Maybe he was already out of hopes firm grasp?

_and Kagome_

The two words drifted heavily through his mind, which was once again becoming cloudy with powerful thoughts and emotions.

_and Kagome_ . . .

No, that wouldn't work.

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure that'll happen! They day hell opens its gates and floods with joy! Kagome's mad. She's too stupid to see I didn't do anything . . . (or had he?) She . . . betrayed me . . . in some twisted way. She isn't going to come back and save me now. Who would, anyways?

"No one would, absolutely no one!"

Rising to his still unsteady feet, Inuyasha took a stride to the door of the hut, paused, then leapt out of the hut and bounded off somewhere into the forest named after himself.

The two humans, and two demons, left behind in the hut shook their heads sadly. They knew, and they knew he knew too.

It wasn't true.

They had to save Inuyasha, who else would?

Kagome would come back and help them.

There wasn't any possible way they could continue living in this sea . . .

. . . a sea of damned and bloody lies.

- - - -

_**. . . A Pinch To Prove This All A Dream . . .**_

_**. . . But I'm Already Awake . . .**_

- - - -

**Authors Notes:** Well now . . . that was sort of short. And after that long wait! Wah, too much! I'm sorry about the length. And I also realize that this is more talk than action, but it's all leading up to the 'big moment.' You'll be rewarded in the end. Promise! :) Please ::begs:: I will still wait for your reviews, why not send one in? It doesn't take _that_ much effort. ::mutters 'hypocrite' to self:: Buuuut anyways! Please review! And read! And check back soon! Oh!

**1** - I know I've spelt it 'Tetsusaiga' before, but I've changed my mind. That's not how it's said, or even really spelt. It's something like a miss-translation or so . . .

**2** - No, it's not a word. Trust me, I know. Or is it? Hmm . . . It's just there because I couldn't think of anything else to put. Maybe I was just lazy? That's probably it.

Well, _get reviewing you slackers!_ n.n Oh oh! Please also read and review my other story; "_Who I Am_" I'd very much like that! Bye now!

**Eveligne**

- - - -


	10. With These Secrets?

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** All standard ones do apply . . . I don't own Inuyasha

- - - -

_I have to say; FanFiction dot Net's "no email notifications" thing sort of pissed me off. It makes you realize just how many people, that wouldn't without, use the Author Alerts to tell when an update has come along. I use it, but no. It was broken. I had to go hunting for all my watched fics on my own. Wonderful . . . not! Well, to the few (but kind) reviews I received:_

Zora - Thank you for the compliment. I like action too! Now it's finally showing it's face! Dramatic action . . .

Prietess kurumi inu's sister - Preach it! :) Thank you for reviewing!

CherryBlossomLove - Anytime, dear, it's actually quite interesting. :P

_Thanks for reviewing! They are my fuel for typing; why not send in another?_

- - - -

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part X**

**With These Secrets**

- - - -

_**. . . You Nag And You Beg To Know . . .**_

_**. . . You Say It Will Help Me . . .**_

_**. . . How Can It Though . . .**_

- - - -

"Ja Ne, Kagome!"

"Ja, 'Gome!"

"Ja!"

"Seeya tomorrow?"

The words flowed to her ears, Kagome smiled happily at her friends.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked them, a little bit of wonder creeping up into her voice.

"Oh, well, you never know," Yuka said, "You might get sick again! That'd be horrible luck for you, wouldn't it Kagome? This is the first time in what . . ."

"Two weeks!" Eri supplied the answer.

"Right, two whole weeks! With . . . what was it?" Yuka paused to think, Eri answered for her again,

"I think it was the . . . Stupido Influenozia!"

Kagome stared briefly at Eri, where in the world did her grandfather come up with these ridiculous names for illnesses? He probably had more fun making them up rather than looking up some real sickness that kept a person in bed for two weeks. Lazy old man.

"Yes! That's right! This is the first time in two whole weeks since you got Stupido Influenozia that you've been back to school! You seem to be very sickness prone."

"Hai, don't you think you should be in bed? Resting?" Ayumi asked, softly.

Kagome laughed a fake laugh (though it fooled her friends) "No way! I've been resting forever! Mama made sure I was good and better before I came back to school, Ayumi-chan!" She said 'cheerily.'

Ayumi smiled back at Kagome, "That's good."

"Of course it is! Now we can actually hang out again, like old times before your immune system died on you!" Yuka said, hugging Kagome's shoulders lightly.

"That's great." Kagome said.

"Wonderful! I've got to go a meeting with my father this afternoon, but tomorrow I'm free! You guys wanna go and watch a movie or something?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect for you, Kagome! You need the break!" Eri agreed whole-heartedly with the idea.

"And we can invite Hojo," Ayumi added.

"Now really, girls, that isn't necessary! Besides, I've got a ton of homework to catch up on. I got excused for the class work, but I still have two whole weeks worth of homework to finish. Maybe some other time, when I'm caught up. Okay, guys?" Kagome asked her friends.

"That's okay, see you later!"

"Hai, see you tomorrow!"

"Ja ne, Kagome!"

Kagome pulled away from her friends and headed on home. She would see her friends tomorrow. Why wouldn't she indeed? It wasn't like . . . _he_ needed her there with him, did he? No, ma'am! Inuyasha was perfectly fine without Kagome there beside him. He had Kikyo to be there with him. Why could he possibly still need Kagome?

Even as she reassured herself with these thoughts, Kagome had a bad feeling in her stomach. The sort of feelings that she got when she felt something wasn't right. The kind of feeling she always got when Inuyasha was getting himself into a load of trouble.

Kagome desperately tried to dismiss the feeling from her stomach, and mind, but failed. After all . . . her 'feelings' had always before turned out to be correct . . . why should they quit out on her now?

"No way Kagome, don't listen to those thoughts now!" She told herself, "He's got Kikyo, remember? You saw what they almost did in the forest!"

'_What if you were wrong?'_ The other part of her mind asked her.

"I'm not wrong! I saw her on him with my own eyes!"

'_He promised you he was through with her.'_

"He's broken promises before."

'_When? You never before made him promise to stay away from Kikyo, have you?'_

"No . . ."

'_That's what I thought.'_ The voice replied smugly. _'You do remember what Sango told you, don't you? What if Inuyasha wasn't going to Kikyo? What is she was going to him? Or worse! What is she was forcing him to do something for her? You do remember those cuts on his wrists, and the one on his cheek, right?'_

"What's that got to do with anything? Maybe the tree's cut him."

The voice snorted, _'How?'_

"He fell out."

This time the voice outright laughed, _'Yeah, right! Can you see Inuyasha falling out of a tree? You also remember how Kikyo lips were so red . . . and how Inuyasha eyes . . .'_

"Her lips are always red."

'_Always red like blood?'_

"Who wouldn't be afraid of a walking zombie, anyways?"

Still, her 'voice' had a point. Maybe she was wrong.

Kagome suddenly found herself in the kitchen of her house. She stared at the tiled floor. Should she go back? What was there for her? What if Inuyasha really was in trouble and the others needed her help?

"Kagome dear," Her mother called her name.

What if he needed her? He could die without her help . . . Her gut never had failed her before. This was certainly a feeling coming from the gut spreading throughout her body.

"Kagome,"

She had to go . . . who cared about Kikyo? She wouldn't stop Kagome from helping Inuyasha . . .

"Kagome!"

"Yes, Mama?" Kagome said, sweetly, drawn out from her thoughts.

Her mother held out a bulging yellow pack saying "I figured you would go back today. You've got things to do there, don't you Kagome?"

"How . . . ? I told you I wasn't going back there. Ever."

"I know, dear," Her mother smiled, "It's a mothers instinct, you know? So go on, go and help your friends in the past. Oh, Kagome dear, be sure to tell Inuyasha to visit sometime."

"Yes, Mama. Tell Souta and Grandpa I'll be back soon."

"Of course."

"Love you, bye!" Kagome ran out of the house to walk up the wooden steps into the wells old shrine. She pushed open the door and moved in to sit on the lip of the well on her side of time.

Staring into the darkness that was the bottom of the well, Kagome bit her lip slightly.

What if-?

She shook the opposing thoughts from her head and pushed off into the blackness.

The familiar blue light enveloped around her body, tickling her skin gently with a warming sensation. She closed her eyes momentarily and floated in the blankness of time. So quiet, so peaceful.

And then her feet hit the hard packed ground and old demon bones of the feudal era.

_I'm back!_

She called in her mind. Throwing her pack up ahead of her, Kagome heaved herself out of the well. Sitting in edge of it, she looked around. The sky was blue and clear, the grass was still green, as were the trees, the sun still shown brightly . . .

However the sinking feeling from her gut still rested inside her.

And Inuyasha wasn't there either.

Standing up and taking the yellow strap of her ragged pack, Kagome took a step toward the town, only to be flung over to her back by a seemingly flying mass of red and orange and blue.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! You're back!" Shippo squealed into her arms, squeezing her waist tightly, "I'm so glad you're back again!"

At least someone was there to greet her.

"Ohayo, Kagome." Said Miroku, appearing out of nowhere beside Sango.

"You're back!" Sango smiled tightly at her friend, "Thank goodness."

"Hai. I'm here, but Inuyasha isn't. Where _is_ he?"

"Well," Miroku shifted his weight, "That's sort of the problem. We sort of . . . have an issue on our hands."

"It involves Inuyasha, naturally." Sango said, pulling Kagome back up to her feet.

"Oh? How so?"

Shippo scampered over and up to Miroku's shoulder and answered her question.

"Kikyo, Kagome! Kikyo's taking all of Inuyasha's youkai blood and now he's gonna die because . . . because that's what happened all the other times!"

Kagome's face lost all of it's previous cheer, "Huh?" She asked stupidly, "What was that, again?"

"Well . . ." Sango took a breath, "It goes like this . . ."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara (with side comment mews) filled Kagome in about what had happened in the one day of her absence.

And so that left Kagome sitting there, legs tucked under her body, hands folded in her lap, head straight staring at Miroku and Sango. Shippo and Kirara had fallen asleep beside each other four feet from the group. They were in old Kaede's hut.

"So," Kagome said after what to her seemed an hour of silence, "He's going to die?"

Sango sighed and nodded.

"And now he's run off?"

Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Kikyo's out for his blood, for reasons we don't yet know . . . He's hiding some fact about the Tessaiga . . . Each time he loses more demonic blood he turns closer and closer to being human, which for unknown reasons, will kill him."

"That about sums it all up." Sango said, eyeing Kagome, "Why?"

Kagome turned her gaze to meet Sango's own eyes, "We have to do something."

"We know, Kagome. What can we do? We don't even know what's going on!"

"Well . . . interrogate him."

"Again?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, "As I can clearly still recall, last time we tried that it didn't work out very well."

"Yeah, and?" Kagome was insistent, "It also got some information out of him. It might work again this time."

"You're forgetting," Sango said, "He isn't here to question. Last time we questioned him, well that's how he ended up missing now."

Kagome's gaze lowered to glared into the crackling fire. It continued to grow in that bright orange, sometimes yellow, color. Cheerfully blazing while her, almost, best friend was missing outside in a place where a crazy mad-miko was trying to kill him for reasons they still didn't understand. How could it?! To her other friends sitting across from Kagome, it seemed to them that as the future school-girl glared more into the fire, it sort of died.

Some, but not all the way.

"Ah! I have to do something! I can't sit around here knowing Inuyasha might be killed any second by his past demented girlfriend!" She shouted in frustration. "How can you two sit here and be so calm?"

"Well," Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but he never got the chance to finish what he was intending to say.

Why, you might ask? Well, it was because at that second a shadow appeared behind Kagome. It's movements were quick and jerky, as if the person wasn't very stable in their standing.

The shadow stumbled farther into the hut, the fire which hadn't yet died, illuminated his figure, showing that it was none other than . . .

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got to her feet in seconds, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about what I said! I know I wasn't right and I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. I'll try not to be so qu- Inuyasha . . .?"

Sango and Miroku were suddenly at her side, looking at their friend with curious eyes.

"Inuyasha, so you're back?" Miroku asked in a friendly conversational tone.

"Wassit look like to ya, 'Ruko?"

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "Are you . . . okay? Your speech is . . . slurred."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the taijiya, confusion written in his eyes, "It is?" He asked slowly.

Sango nodded, "Oh." Inuyasha spoke the word as if it pained him.

"D'ya think I could . . . just sort of . . . gotta . . . sleep?" The hanyou asked them, his eyes already becoming half-hooded.

"I don't see why not," Kagome said, "You've been out for a long time, or so Miroku and Sango have told me . . ."

Inuyasha nodded his head, but it was barely perceptible, "Tanks," He said sleepily.

He stood there swaying on his feet, his eyes clearly going in and out of focus. He took a half step forward, towards Kagome.

"Eeep!" Kagome emitted from her throat as Inuyasha crashed on top of her, "Inuyasha?" She poked him in the back with the hand of hers that wasn't under Inuyasha's body. Surprisingly enough to her, Inuyasha didn't feel that heavy. Actually, he felt abnormally light. That, of course, didn't mean she could move out from under his presently unconscious form. "Gerrehm offa me!" She said through his silvery hair.

"We know, we know! We're working on it, Kagome." Sango said kneeling beside her two friends, taking one of Inuyasha's arms while Miroku took the other.

"Can't . . . breathe"

"You can't?" Miroku asked trying to grip Inuyasha's, for some reason, slippery hand.

"No I can't M'ruko," Kagome's words still muffled by the hanyou's silvery mane, "Gerreh-," The young miko paused as a strange taste crept up softly to her slips, slipping quickly onto her tongue, "Gwah! Hu'y!" She tried to say without swallowing. The taste was blood.

Inuyasha's blood.

"We're going!" Sango nodded to Miroku, who nodded back to her, and they both pulled on Inuyasha arms. Thus lifting his body off of Kagome's comparatively smaller frame.

"He's quite light now, isn't he?"

"I agree, Sango. Does he seem lighter than when we treated his cuts before?"

"Maybe so . . ."

"Kagome, did you bite your lip? It's bleeding." Miroku observed offering the girl a hand.

"No, I did not bite my lip. It's not _my_ blood," Kagome said accepting the hand and pulling herself off of the ground, "It's Inuyasha's."

"It . . . is?" Sango faltered, "But, we just healed his cuts this morning and yesterday night! They'd have healed by now on their own accord!"

"You had to treat them? Those measly cuts? Shouldn't they have healed on their own?" Kagome asked wiping Inuyasha's blood off from her mouth and spitting out the horrible taste.

"Well . . . we thought because his body was so exhausted they might be taking longer to heal." Miroku explained.

"That shouldn't matter. His body should have taken care of any simple, minor cuts minutes after they happened. They weren't deep were they?"

"No, no, not at all." Sango said biting her lip, "They were all small. We asked him what made them, but all he said was 'Something sharp and pointy.'"

"Not very descriptive during that first interrogation now was he, Inuyasha I mean." Miroku mused.

"Very vague." The demon exterminator agreed with the monk, "Didn't say much at all, now that I think about it. Asked him about . . . two or three questions and he leapt off to the forest."

"I see." Kagome said quietly bending next to the sleeping demon and examining his body for any more cuts, "Are you positive you healed the wounds properly, Sango? Miroku?" She asked.

"Of course!" Miroku sounded somewhat indignant, "We know how to wrap up things from cuts to balls sized holes! Do you doubt our abilities?"

"No," The school girl said slowly, "but maybe you missed some . . ."

"We got them all, Kagome. What are you trying to say?"

"There isn't a bandage on him."

"There isn't?"

"No. Some are healing right now, closing up, only very slowly. It's taking forever! There are some other cuts, by his neck that are bleeding without hesitation . . . but it's not deep at all."

Sango moved over to look at their comrade also, "You're right," She murmured faintly, "I don't understand . . ."

"Sango," Miroku suddenly piped up, "You remember those old scrolls we read, right?"

". . . Yes." Sango hesitated as she spoke, "What do you know?"

"Said it turned half demons to humans because of losing the demonic blood. Said too that the hanyou eventually died."

"Yes, and?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Human's take a much longer time to heal when inflicted with a wound." Miroku stated, "So there's a reason why the wounds refuse to heal at Inuyasha's hanyou's body's speed. Another question is that the cuts keep reopening. That might be because of all the wild movements Inuyasha makes. When he jumps around in the trees and leaps off like that."

"Yes. That doesn't explain why they won't just give up on opening and heal completely."

"No, that doesn't. You know how . . . Kikyo . . . is obviously somehow involved with this. We think she's the reason Inuyasha's so wounded."

"We do?"

Miroku nodded fiercely, "We do. Maybe, since she is a miko after all, the blade is . . . enchanted of sorts. Keeping the wounds from healing. That would be why the hanyou's always died in the end. Their bodies couldn't heal the cuts."

There followed a silence in the hut. Miroku's words shifted around restlessly in the minds. Kikyo was taking Inuyasha's blood. Why? Inuyasha was going to die. What was the purpose behind it all?

For the second time that night, a shadow stood in the entrance way to the hut. It chuckled lightly,

"Impressive," It commented, "you figured it out all on your own, very smart. Too bad you don't know everything now, isn't it?"

Kikyo said as she waltzed into the room, "Poor Inuyasha," She lowered her voice by a fraction, "couldn't bare to kill himself. That would have resulted in everyone in the room dead. I wouldn't kill myself, of course. Why should I? I am dead after all. Well, almost dead."

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

"Hai, yes, what _do_ I mean?" Kikyo smiled in a bone chilling way, "I mean what I said. I'm not exactly the living dead miko you idiots take me for. I'm quite alive, well I will be. Sooner than you think.

"You see, I am the one taking your precious Inuyasha's youkai blood. He turns human, do you know why?" When the quiet of night was the only thing the greeted her, Kikyo tilted her head slight, "You mean he didn't tell you why? Oh, well, I'll let him tell you that. His demon blood can give me the . . . 'power' . . . to become human again. Okay, so not necessarily human, alive."

"What are you saying?" Miroku asked, his voice a tone of steel.

"Just what I mean," Kikyo said softly, yet her voice sounded oddly loud, "Inuyasha's giving up his life so that I can be a living, breathing, human, or miko, once more."

- - - -

_**. . . When now I Lie On My Deathbed . . .**_

_**. . . But I'm Not Wasted Yet . . .**_

_**. . . I'm Still Not Dead . . .**_

- - - -

**Authors Note:** Well, isn't this wonderful? I think is might be one of the longer, if not the longest, chapters this story has gotten so far!****It's what I promised, it's what you got. See? The action, thought there was a small bit here, is right around the corner! One thing though; You noticed how Kagome's speech is . . . messed up when Inuyasha falls on her, correct? That's because his hair's in the way, and because he is _unconscious_ on top of her.

_I don't see anymore attractions keeping you from reviewing, so please drop one in!_ ::Begs::

Thank you very much!

**Eveligne**

**- - - -**


	11. If You Tell

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own "Inuyasha."

_Notes! What to say? Nothing, I guess. I just really wish you guys would review. It's killing me... I'm not getting as many reviews anymore! Arg! It's extremely depressing. As in "put a dampener on my writing motivation." Might be short, or it might not be short. You'll just have to see, this is because of your own non-reviewing actions. Grr on you. I'm just kidding, everyone! I'm happy with what I get. Anyways, no responses, but thank you for reviewing:_

Jamie

Zora

Priestess kurumi inu's sister

-

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part XI**

**If You Tell**

-

_**. . . And Now You're Learning Most My Truths . . .**_

_**. . . There's Some I'd Rather Not You Know . . .**_

-

"Why the hell would Inuyasha help you do that!" Kagome halfway shrieked at Kikyo, standing before their battered group, "You tried to kill him, too many times to count! Why help you?"

The opposing miko pulled on a thoughtful face, and closed her eyes for a brief second, "I don't know if I should tell you that or not. Inuyasha's been a very good source for hanyou blood. Should I give away his like little secret you don't yet know?"

"Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other in the first place." Sango said, glaring strongly at the priestess.

"You consider Inuyasha your friend? Well, that's interesting. I suppose he thinks you people his friends too. I mean, why else would be he literally kill himself because of you? Almost like you're killing him . . ."

"We're not killing Inuyasha!" Miroku said, "Why would we want to even hurt him?"

"But you would have been forced to kill him anyways . . . unless you felt like this whole village deserved to be dead."

"We'd never hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome said defiantly. "All you're saying is a bunch of lies!"

"Oh, they are, are they? We'll see about that."

"Why would we even _want_ to kill Inuyasha in the first place?" Miroku demanded.

"Considering after what happened to Kaede . . . I can't see why you wouldn't want to kill him!"

"What . . . ? Your sister died of natural causes!"

"That is true, she was _dying_ from natural causes . . . but she isn't dead now because of that."

"What are trying to say?"

Kikyo flashed him a grim smile, and her face contorted into a look of mock sorrow and pain, "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Who tell us what?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha, of course! He didn't tell you his . . . other secret?"

"What? Does it look like we pry into his private life?" Sango retorted.

"Well, I didn't know what to expect." Kikyo started off, "I thought he might have told you something as important as this! Your 'friend,' that low-life, pathetic, sniveling, weak, bastard was the one who really killed my sis-"

The un-dead miko never got the chance to complete her sentence as Kagome had strung her bow and launched an arrow at the woman who held the remainder of her soul.

"Shut up! I don't know what you were going to say, but I don't want to hear it either! It's a lie!"

The arrow had missed Kikyo by at least a foot, striking and lodging itself deep into the huts wooden walls.

"No, it is not a lie." Kikyo looked at Kagome with a grim gaze, "I might not have shown it that much, but I did love Kaede. I wouldn't lie about someone killing her."

"You're capable of love?" Kagome spat out, "Then why are you killing the love of your life?"

At this Kikyo shook her head sadly and cracked a smile, "True. I did love him, at one point in time . . . but as time has passed he's become responsible for many things gone wrong in my history on this earth."

"That was not Inuyasha's fault!" Sango said, setting her large weapon into it's 'ready' position. "It was all Naraku's!"

"There are so many things you don't understand." Kikyo said, "And I don't feel like explaining. You think you know all the answers to life? Well, you don't! I'm here because I need the last bit of Inuyasha's demonic blood! I need it tonight. Do you honestly think you're going to stop me from getting what I want the most right now in my 'life?'"

"You're not touching him!" Kagome declared, guarding Inuyasha's unconscious body. Shippo, who by now was wide awake, was cowering in a shadowed corner of the hut.

"Kirara!" Sango called, "Take Shippo somewhere safe, and stay with him."

The neko youkai complied with the request, but not before giving a disappointed roar (she wanted to stick around and help,) and launched out of the window with Shippo's tail in her jaws.

"Kagome! I don't wanna go! OW!" The kit wailed as Kirara's strong mouth gripped his tail, pulling on it as he hung upside down. His little face was slowly growing pink from the blood rushing down, "I wanna help Inuyasha too!"

"No, Shippo, you have to go. It's too dangerous." Kagome looked at Shippo with a slightly apologetic look.

"But Kagomeeeeeee!" The kitsune called as he was flown off into the night, Kirara leaving a flaming trail of red and orange flames behind her on her path.

"That was a good idea," Kikyo admitted, "Battle isn't really the best place for a child to be. But sending away your fire cat? That might not have been the best choice to make."

"We can make it without Kirara, though she is a big help to us." Sango said, eyeing the miko with evident distaste, "Though we could do without you."

"I'd like to see you try." Kikyo laughed lightly at the bedraggled group. As if out of nowhere her 'soul suckers' appeared behind her outside the hut. They glowed a luminescent shade of white and light grey, floating around like some kind of spirits or floating snakes. The un-dead miko gestured to her beasts, "Lets follow them outside, yes? Let's make a deal, of sorts."

"Fine." Miroku agreed for the group, all of them exiting the hut, except Inuyasha, who was still unconscious.

Small clouds of dust wafted up from their feet as they stepped onto the dry ground. The rain had neglected their part of Japan for weeks, leaving the ground hard and dry. Night was beginning to settle over the area, the suns warmth fading oh-so slowly. Brilliant shades of reds and oranges loomed over towards where the sun was setting, spreading into darkness that hung over their heads.

Miroku observed the brightly colored sky with a grim glance. He stated in a dull but soft tone, "Someone's going to die tonight."

Kagome and Sango gave each other a sideways glance, then looked over towards where Kikyo was observing their movements with a pondering stare. Tilting her head slightly, she looked over each member of the group. Kagome shifted as the miko's unnerving eyes moved toward her direction and looked her over carefully.

"You really are a pathetic group." She finally said with a lame note. "I don't expect anything better though."

"We don't care what you think of us," Sango said, "we just want to get started on that deal."

"Oh yes, the deal." Kikyo paused, "Well, I think it's really quite simple. Like the monk said, someone is going to die tonight . . . preferably one of you . . . and that's about it. We'll fight, obviously over Inuyasha. If I win, I get to keep him, and take the rest of his demonic blood."

"And if we win," said Kagome, "when you die, we get Inuyasha and it's all over. You don't come back to life."

Kikyo snorted, "I don't really think you can help what happens to me after I 'die,' can you?"

"We can try." Sango said bending her body into a fighting stance, "So get ready!"

"Fine." Kikyo quickly strung her bow and notched an arrow in it, pulling it back and aiming it straight at Sango. A silvery blue light covered both Kikyo and her weapons as she unexpectedly launched the arrow towards the taijiya.

Kagome watched as the arrow made it's way towards her best friend, who wasn't moving, and pushed her out of the way.

"Kagome!"

-

_**. . . But the inevitable can't be stopped . . .**_

_**. . . And I'm down . . .**_

_**. . . Watching you fight over me . . .**_

-

**Authors Notes**: Whoa, I'm really sorry about this being to late. Not to mention so short. It wasn't supposed to be so short, or late, but it just happened. Besides, my birthday was a few days ago, so that got me sort of side-tracked. Forgive me? Ah, well anyways just move and please review, as always!

**Eveligne**


	12. You Will Die

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Inuyasha," all standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Note: **I've noticed that this beginning things take up about half of the story. I'm shortening it out. Sorry for the rather late update, but look at it this way. The chapter is longer! Be warned though, I'm not the best at action scenes, and now that you know that!

Kikyo-the-Walnut Ah, I might just do that. I agree, more reviews would be _wonderful._

Priestess kurumi inu's sister You will find out now . . .

Jamie Hm, maybe. For the last suggestion, yes, when I get around to editing I'll fix it. I might just re-write the whole dang story someday. I think I can make it better.

-

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part XII**

**You Will Die**

-

_**. . . Still It's My Fight . . .**_

_**. . . And I'll Win It . . .**_

-

"Kagome!" Both Miroku and Sango cried out in unison, while pushing Sango out of the way, Kagome had put herself in the path of the blue arrow. "Kagome, move!"

As much as she would have liked to comply with her friends request, Kagome found that her legs didn't want to move. They couldn't move. She was scared stiff, she was going to die.

'_But I don't want to die!' _Kagome cried out in her head, '_I don't want to die, not yet!'_

Her words rang out in her mind, and as the miko closed her eyes in the anticipation of the arrow ripping through her skin, she was thrown harshly to the ground.

"Ouch." Was the first word to come out of her mouth as she cracked a single eye open. Looking up she found the one who had pushed her out of harms way.

Inuyasha.

The hanyou had woken up, and somehow stumbled onto the field, knocking Kagome out of the way. He had just barely missed the arrow himself. Kikyo was unprepared for the hanyou to come reanimate, and spluttered in a very unprofessional way at the dog demon.

"What? But I thought- you, you were down! You shouldn't even be standing! How did you? What the-?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you thought wrong." Inuyasha spat harshly out at the un-dead miko, "This is our fight, Kikyo. Leave them out of it."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? Can you even wield your sword? You don't look fit enough to fight me."

As Kagome now looked over Inuyasha with a more critical eye, she could see that his breathing was harsh and ragged. His skin was almost pasty white, but with an excruciatingly slow pace, color was returning to the youkai's face.

His eyes looked sunken in, from exhaustion. His ears were sporting a noticeable droop, and he was leaning heavily on the untransformed Tessaiga. However, as Kikyo criticized his physical state, the demon drew himself up. Amber orbs glowed with a sudden ferocity. He took up the Tessaiga and held it out in front of him, and his brows narrowed together. The Tessaiga transformed and Inuyasha gave his former love a smug look.

"What's it look like to ya?"

Kagome couldn't suppress the grin the escaped to her lips.

The old Inuyasha was breaking through.

"Nothing impressive." Kikyo brushed the minor feat off, "That doesn't mean you can actually use it in a fight. I'm sure after just two minutes it'll revert back to it's weaker form because _you_ don't have the hanyou blood to use it anymore, and because you're just the pathetic to use it's power."

Miroku's eyes narrowed as the 'pot' continued to spout of insults to the hanyou. He had the suspicion that the miko was doing it on purpose. She, even though she was evil, wanted Inuyasha to fight her at his best. Or as close as her could get to fighting at his best in the state the inu youkai was in now. Kikyo's plan, if it was a plan, was doing it's job. Inuyasha's own amber irises narrowed dangerously, and he snarled at the miko in a feral way.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Hurt your feelings? Oh wait, I forgot!" Kikyo pulled on a waxy face of mock surprise, "Demon's don't _have_ feelings!"

"Neither do you, bitch!" Inuyasha bit out, taking a threatening step towards the miko.

"That didn't hurt me, puppy dog. Any childish insults you throw at me won't affect me in any way. I've grown above that kind of acting."

Sango shook her head slightly, it was starting out as a game of words and insults. She could tell Kikyo was making the demon regain some of his usual pep and fire by insulting him and his heritage.

"Then again," Kikyo continued her rampage of insults, "I don't expect anything more. I mean, with a mother like that . . . it's not your fault, is it?"

Inuyasha blinked at Kikyo first, then his eyes grew steely cold.

Kagome flinched visibly. It was now that Kikyo had gone a bit to far . . . not many, if not no one, had gotten away with insulting Inuyasha's mother and lived to see another day.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, smiling at the demon.

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Inuyasha said tightly through clenched teeth. His shoulder where shaking with unsuppressed anger. And not just for insulting him and his mother, but because of her using him, where he wasn't benefitted in it at all.

"Make me." Was Kikyo simple reply, as she notched yet another arrow into her bow and took aim at the hanyou.

"The pleasure's all mine."

**((A/N:** I suck at battle scenes, so don't kill me if beyond this point it's crappy. I did the best I could.

Kikyo was once again the first person to attack. Her slender fingers released the string, launching the arrow and leaving with a slight _twang_ sound in the air. The velocity of the arrow was impressive, yet even in his weakened state, Inuyasha was easily able to dodge the oncoming attack.

While trying to hit Sango Kikyo surround the arrow with energy, a nice blue hue to it, she did nothing of the sort with Inuyasha. While quickly reloading her weapon, Kikyo once again took aim and fired, except still not encasing the arrow in the fine faint glow.

While Kagome and the others noticed this, they took note that the arrows purpose wasn't to purify Inuyasha, but to injure him making the battle easier of the un-dead miko.

Inuyasha, using the brash part of his mind while in a fight, didn't take the signs, and flicked Kikyo's latest arrow away with a twist of the wrist, Tessaiga doing most of the work. The hanyou then bent his legs and forced his exhausted body up into the nearby trees.

"Nice try, Inuyasha. Using the poor trees as a shield. Unfortunately, while taking your demon blood, I've become much stronger."

A snort was heard from above their heads, as Inuyasha scrutinized Kikyo's abilities.

The un-dead miko narrowed her eyes, searching the foliage for a trace of the demon opposing her. "Aren't you going to come down and join us, Inuyasha? Taking to the tree's for protection is undoubtedly unfair . . ."

This time a laugh was heard from somewhere within the green leaves, "When has anything ever been fair with you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha must have decided to make his appearance, as he landed feet in front of Kikyo. "And I'm not trying to be fair. I'm trying to cut that head of your shoulders!"

Heaving the Tessaiga up, Inuyasha swung it almost effortlessly at Kikyo, and the un-dead miko was caught in shock. She moved to dodge, and narrowly avoided being cleaved in two by the sword. However, she didn't escape unscathed, there was a definite cut across her cheek, and from that trickled a crimson liquid. Upon further inspection, Miroku confirmed that it was blood. Whose blood, however, he didn't yet know. After all, they didn't have DNA tests back in the feudal era.

"That was good Inuyasha." Kikyo said mildly, wiping off the blood with a finger, "But I think you can do better. Less talk, more fighting, yes?"

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha spat.

Kikyo nodded. It was barely perceptible, Inuyasha had barely time to move his eyes to meet Kikyo's, before the miko had launched another arrow. The arrow was released, aimed straight towards the hanyou. A cry escaped into the night, as the arrow pieced through skin, a bright red liquid starting to run through the clothing at the stomach of the arrow's receiver.

The rest of the group made a move to catch the falling figure. The thing was though . . .

. . . that the one now laying unconscious was not Inuyasha.

-

**Author's Notes:** Yes, it is, once again, a short little chapter. And yes, it is late. And yes, it is not the last chapter. So! The updates on this story might just turn out to be painfully slow. And I mean painfully slow. One, I don't get many reviews. Two, I really need to figure out how I want this to end. Expect two more chapters, tops. Ja ne until next time. Please review? It really isn't that hard . . .

**Eveligne**


	13. But In The End

**Disclaimer :** I still don't own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note :** Heh, this update came by quicker, don't you think? I had this chappie started, then I kinda didn't work on it. Then I worked on it and hated it, so I rewrote it! And it's still coming out sooner than the other chapter did! This is good, right:) Thanks:

**Prietess kurumi inu's sister** - You shall have to wait and see... cliffies:)

**Yusuke brat** - Yeah! I'm happy it looks cool!

**Kikyo-the-Walnut** - I would _love_ to write another Inuyasha story. Problem: Inspiration. :)

**Jamie** - Meh, okay then. Evil-ness? Aw, sorry about that. Everything's gotta end sometime though! Thank you:)

**InuKag Fan** - You shall see . . . now! Not much of a long wait was it now?

_I give all reviewers cookies! _n . . . n

_Note: This chapter does have slightly more cursing than all the others - just so you know!_

-

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part XIII**

**But In The End**

-

_**. . . No Matter The Cost . . .**_

_**. . . The Hurt - The Pain . . .**_

_**. . . No One Should Get Hurt On My Behalf . . .**_

_**. . . Only Me . . .**_

-

Kikyo nodded. It was barely perceptible, Inuyasha had barely time to move his eyes to meet Kikyo's, before the miko had launched another arrow. The arrow was released, aimed straight towards the hanyou. A cry escaped into the night, as the arrow pieced through skin, a bright red liquid starting to run through the clothing at the stomach of the arrow's receiver.

The rest of the group made a move to catch the falling figure. The thing was though . . .

. . . that the one now laying unconscious was not Inuyasha.

"Sango!" Was the name shouted in unison as the taijiya's body could be seen through the parting clouds of dust. An arrow was protruding from her stomach, the feathers attached to the end faintly swaying with the cool air.

Kagome rushed to her fallen friends' side, examining the wound with haste. The arrow, as far as she could tell, did not go completely through the body, the tip was buried somewhere still within Sango's body. The demon exterminator's face was laced with pain, and it was a pale color, almost white.

Miroku approached the other side of their friend, and gently snaked a hand under her back and where her legs bent at the knees. He took her up bridal style and carried her from the battle field to the sidelines. Kagome stood up and swept her eyes over the two people before her. Inuyasha's face was unreadable, but his amber eyes were what gave his true emotions away. They were burning, alight with an anger that melted neatly with the desire to destroy the un-dead miko opposing him. Kikyo's face was contorted slightly with surprise that someone had actually sacrificed themselves for the hanyou, but her eyes maintained a look of indifference and cold.

Kagome took in the two one last time before turning around to tend to Sango, who was still alive.

"Well Inuyasha, it seems like you got lucky."

"Luck ain't**1** got nothin' to do with it." Inuyasha sneered right back at Kikyo, "At least I _have_ friends."

"Of course you do. You're in this whole mess all because you had friends in the first place. Are you positive it's all worth it now - in the end?"

"Damn right it is! One death is better than multiple ones!"

"Ah, how very noble of you to die for your friends, Inuyasha. Putting up one last show?"

"No way in _hell_ am I gonna be the one dyin' today, Kikyo."

"Really now?"

"Hell yeah**2**!"

"Fine, come on Inuyasha. Let's see just who's going to be the one dying today."

Inuyasha didn't respond verbally. He looked at Kikyo, his eyes were still burning with a fierce determined light. After all that had happened he really didn't feel like losing now. He would defiantly defeat Kikyo, but it might have been slightly easier if he hadn't been so tired . . .

His legs, as well as the rest of his body, took on a defensive stance. He placed the Tessaiga behind his body held out horizontally with his free hand in front of him, fingers curled slightly. The claws embedded naturally in his fingers had elongated and were poised and sharpened, ready to get a taste of Kikyo's 'blood,' which was really his own blood.

Kikyo had too taken on a fighting stance, setting one foot in front of the other, both legs bent slightly. She had already strung another arrow into her bow during their previous 'chat' and was now slowly pulling back the bow, making in taunt and stiff. The arrow was sharp and deadly, yet it still was lacking the blue coating around it. Kikyo wasn't trying to purify Inuyasha, she was trying to kill him.

With a grunt from Inuyasha the battle began to commence once again. This time without the verbally thrown insults towards one another. Inuyasha darted forward, while Kikyo stood stock still, eyes narrowing with concentration and the want to get exact aim this time.

Inuyasha was still coming at her at a fast pace when Kikyo released the arrow, it flew onward true towards the hanyou and would have struck Inuyasha had he not flung the Tessaiga out to bat the arrow off towards the trees nearby. There was a light 'thud' sound as the arrow impacted a random tree and became stuck in the bark and wood.

"Nice try," Inuyasha snorted, "But I've got the Tessaiga to shield me."

"I," Kikyo bit out between dodging the Tessaiga which was being slung clumsily at her, "Noticed."

Inuyasha smirked and continued his attack of swinging the Tessaiga towards Kikyo with a speed that no human could achieve. However Kikyo was dodging the strikes faster than Inuyasha was sending them with a speed that also no human could achieve. Kikyo wasn't human anymore was she now?

Not at all.

After launching five more shots at the miko, Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword with both hands, swinging both it and his body around backwards. The sword came back and hit Kikyo brutally in the side, casting her sideways a few feet before landing harshly on the ground.

Not even a whimper escaped her lips as she collided with the hard earth and hastily shoved herself back up to her feet, notching yet another arrow, pulling back the string much farther than she had before. Inuyasha was still smirking at her, bathing in his one hit on the miko, not noticing her quick but silent movements. He had no time to react as the arrow was cast away towards him with a speed that he couldn't follow with his eyes in his current physical and health state.

It was now Kikyo's turn to smile in the same manner Inuyasha had, except not her herself, at the hanyou. She, being rather healthy in all states - except slightly bruised from her more recent pow-wow with the ground, did not drop her guard, unlike her companion had.

Inuyasha, who was not expecting this attack, was sent sliding backwards on his feet as the arrow connected firmly with his shoulder. The half-dog demon gave a blink of surprise as he looked at the arrow protruding from just below where his shoulder and chest connected. He raised his hand free of the Tessaiga to cautiously touch the rough wood. It didn't hurt when he touched it lightly, so gripping it firmly Inuyasha yanked hard. The arrow slid free from his shoulder, blood clinging to it's stone tip.

"Inuyasha, you idiot! What do you think you're doing!" Came Kagome's shout from the sidelines.

The school-girl-from-the-future was finished tending to Sango with the best care _she_ could provide, and was looking at Inuyasha with a stern look in her eyes.

"Getting rid of a nuisance. How am I supposed to kill her if I can't even move 'cause an arrow's stuck in my shoulder?"

"That is _not_ the point, baka!" Kagome said, getting to her feet, "You should have left the arrow's tip at least still in there! Now you're just losing even _more_ blood from the wound!"

Inuyasha looked down. Sure enough a slow trickle of his blood was making it's way to face the air of the real world. The youkai frowned, and looked back at the arrow. Should have kept the tip in, eh? Fine.

Inuyasha somehow managed to unfasten the arrow's tip from it's wooden body and plunged the sharp stone right back into his newly acquired wound.

Kagome could be seen paling, if not sweat dropping, in the background. "That's not what I meant, baka!"

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome before shrugging, "Too bad."

Kikyo had been idly watching the conversation between the two. An odd thought suddenly struck her. _Like an old couple._ She snorted in disgust. How could anyone possible learn to love the hanyou?

The ever rebellious inner voice was starting to do it's job, rebel.

_You did, remember?_

Kikyo scowled, her brow furrowing.

_That was a long time ago. What's in the past is in the past - don't start digging up old bones._

_Look who's talking._

_Ashes - ashes! I was burnt, I was ashes. Besides, we're here to dispose of Inuyasha. Stay on the task at hand._

_If you say so, Ms. Ashes - Ashes._

She was becoming no better than the two before her when conversing with her own inner voice like that. That wasn't a comforting thought, but she shrugged it off. Inuyasha was still alive. Where ever he was, he was going to get it.

Wait - 'where ever he is?' Wasn't he right in front of her five seconds ago? Kikyo looked over towards the future-girl miko who was once again tending to the demon exterminator. The houshi was busily helping her out.

Her questions was answered with haste as a hand, complete with claws, came ripping itself through her abdomen.

-

_**. . . Then Comes My Victory . . .**_

_**. . . After Fighting Hard - True . . .**_

-****

**Author's Note :** You people keep making me drag this thing out _longer_ and _longer_. Darn you! I don't suppose you're complaining though, are you? Yes, there was now gonna be more than two more chapters. How _else _am I gonna finish this sucker? Anyways, there wasn't much action last time, but this time there is. I hope you enjoyed it. Um, oh yeah! Onto those footnote things . . .

**1** - Remember, everybody! Ain't ain't not in the dictionary, even those this typing program disagrees:) I can use it now and it's correct, ha! Besides, Inuyasha's not one for 'proper grammar' now is he?

**2** - I despise country music, so I despise Gretchen Wilson. I did not take that from her song. The thought only occurred to me just now . . .

Now! Review! I command you to! Muwhaha - just kiddin'! n . . . n

**Eve**


	14. It All Works Out

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I owned Inuyasha, it'd be crap. So no, I do not own Inuyasha!

**Pre-Notes: **Well, I was aiming to get an update in before Easter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! First, however, thank you to:

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister** Wow! You're the first person to notice that the chapter titles are tied together to form a statement or few. Congrats to you!

**Kikyo-the-Walnut** And that's a good thing. :) I'll go back and edit that . . . heh, maybe.

**Jamie** Ah yes the length! I'm aiming to make this chapter longer! Thanks!

**InuKag Fan** Of course InuKag is coming:) It's just that Kagome's always the one to 'sacrifice,' I wanted to try something different for once.

**BLOODY LIES**

**Part XIV**

**It All Works Out**

-

_**. . . One Last Bout of Fighting . . .**_

_**. . . There'll Only Be One Left . . .**_

**_. . . Me Or You?_ . . .**

-

Her eyes widened to express her disbelief. Words flickered through her head . . .

_How?_

_When?_

_Where?_

_What?_

". . . Why?"

"Why!" Inuyasha sounded incredulous, "What do you mean 'Why!' There's a perfectly good reason why my hand is sticking out of your stomach." Inuyasha hissed in her ear, "You could have killed Sango!"

_He blames me for what happened._ Her thoughts told her.

"I . . . she would have died anyways . . . _you_ would have been the one to kill her . . ."

Inuyasha snorted in disgust. He pulled his arm from Kikyo's stomach none to gently, and thrust her to the ground. The miko hit the hard dirt with a soft 'thump' and put a hand to her stomach tentatively. She didn't wince when she touched the wound, she didn't pass out from any pain. She didn't _feel_ anything. It was as if her body was numb . . .

But it wasn't. She had felt when Inuyasha pushed her to the ground, she had felt him pull his hand free from her abdomen. Why . . . why could she feel the pain?

She was . . . bleeding. She noticed it for the first time. Kikyo bit down a gasp as it forced to come free, she turned her head to look at Inuyasha. The demon was looking at his hand, sniffing the blood that coated it. Kikyo could have sworn she saw a piece of flesh clinging desperately to his sticky fingers.

_Flesh?_

Inuyasha chose that moment to voice her thoughts.

"I thought you were clay and dust and ashes . . . You never told me you had flesh and blood and all that stuff."

"I didn't know." Kikyo got to her feet. The world seemed fuzzy. Was this why she felt no pain? Or was it because she was losing blood? Gods, that blood wasn't even hers! It couldn't be.

"The souls . . ." She realized. "It was the souls. The souls I . . . took."

"The souls? The souls gave you flesh and blood? Along with my own blood." Inuyasha's eyes darkened, "Did you plan this? Did you plan to come back alive? Of course you did!"

"What!" Kikyo snorted, "No I did not! I didn't know this would happen!"

Inuyasha's mind was working fast. Kikyo didn't know it would happen. Kikyo . . .

Kikyo was the one responsible for all of this mess. He didn't know how, but she was. She had to be. She had toyed with him, pulled him along like he was some kind of puppet or so. He frowned, no one was going to play around with him if he had a say in it, and he did. Bending his legs slightly, Inuyasha launched himself yet again at the miko, except this time he did it without the Tessaiga.

He reached the miko with haste, and pushed her back down to the ground. He brought his hand down across, Kikyo just gained another narrow cut. He punched her with his other hand, sending her backwards on her feet. Kikyo quickly regained her composure and notched another arrow, launching it at Inuyasha. It hit straight on in his thigh, but the hanyou ignored it.

Inuyasha grabbed the bow from the un-dead miko and brought it down on his other leg, snapping it in half. Kikyo was shocked only for a second before shaking her head at the demon.

"You forgot something Inuyasha. I've still got another weapon."

She reached inside of her traditional miko's outfit and brought out the dagger with which she had given Inuyasha the cuts. It was a slightly pink hue to it now, especially around the edges. Inuyasha's blood had began to stain the metal, or steel, blade with its red hue. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. It was true, he had forgotten about the blade.

"So I see." He said.

Kikyo took Inuyasha's momentary contemplation of the dagger to strike.

She thrust her arm forward and the dagger sunk deep into the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha's head shot up to stare into her eyes. They were brown like always, but they were determined to kill. Determined to kill him. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's wrist and pushed it aside. This probably did more harm than good to his wound, but Inuyasha didn't care. Either that or he didn't realize it. He was concentrating on one thing now.

Kikyo had to go.

Kikyo switched the blade to her other hand and ran up past Inuyasha, abruptly stopping and turning around on her sliding feet. Her hair stretched out beyond her, having long ago fallen from it's binding. She pushed her body on towards the inu youkai with speed, yet again pushing the dagger through his skin, dragging it down diagonally cutting through both flesh and the red fire-rat haori the hanyou wore, as well as the white clothing beneath that.

Inuyasha immediately jumped backwards, leaving Kikyo a yard before him. The bloody blade was still in her grasp.

Inuyasha knew that the blade was the only way to finally get rid of the un-dead miko.

He let Kikyo approach him instead of him going to her. He let a lazy, confident smile crawl upon his lips, almost smirking at the un-dead miko approaching him.

"You know what, Kikyo?" He asked, crossing his arms before his bleeding torso.

"No. What, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said with a steely voice inching closer with each second that passed.

"It's been real nice knowin' ya. Ya know?"

"Whatever, Inuyasha. I'm sure the feeling's mutual."

"That's funny. I don't think it is." Inuyasha growled, "Nothing's ever the same with you, Kikyo."

"That's nice, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. She really didn't care what that hanyou had to say, he was probably trying to seduce her or something so he could gain the upper hand in the battle. She started to pay close attention to his words, lest she fall under his pathetic 'spell,' or maybe it was his charm?

"You sure have a strange way of dealing with logic." The inu youkai noted aloud, "It's not a very fair type of logic either, ya know?"

"No, I don't know Inuyasha. No, I don't even care, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, she was close enough to feel his warm breath caress her cheeks. Upon further examination, Kikyo could see that Inuyasha wasn't as well of as he acted. She could tell that his limbs felt heavy to lift, his ears drooped slightly. Along with the exhaustion, he still had bleeding wounds too. Ones in the chest, shoulder, and all those cuts she had inflicted upon him day after day. How was it possible he was still standing? If he had any energy left, it was certainly diminishing as they spoke and stared into the opposite's eyes.

"I didn't think you would. You don't care about much, do you Kikyo?"

"Not really." Kikyo swept her eyes over the hanyou's companions on the sidelines of the battle, "And that seems to have given me the upper hand in everything during this battle, wouldn't you say Inuyasha? If you had nothing to care about, I'm sure you might have been able to win, but you can't. Your friends tie you down. They're like an anchor to a ship, you."

"That's a fancy way to describe it." Inuyasha observed. His hand was slowly advancing towards the miko before him. He was aiming for the dagger. "But I've found a way that suits my friends better. How 'bout they're like the ship? Ya know, the wood on it? Well, I'm the stuff on it. Without the wood that makes the ship, how the hell is the stuff gonna get to wherever it's 'posed to go?"

"You yourself have a fancy metaphor, Inuyasha." Kikyo smirked, "But it's really not going to help you at all. Now you're going to die." She said it simply, like his death was like smashing a mosquito that chose her arm to get it's blood supply from.

"That's what you think." Inuyasha retorted. Kikyo shook her head to disagree and brought her hand up, bringing it across towards Inuyasha's neck.

The head hit the ground with a 'thump' sound. It rolled away from the body, which crumpled in a heap on the dusty dirt ground. Blood pooled profusely in a pile where the head was severed from the body. The facial expression on the head in the dirt was one of shock. The eyes were wide in disbelief, the mouth was slightly agape. Inuyasha smirked. The bloody dagger fell to the ground, the point sunk deep into the earth.

As his friends whooped and cheered from behind him, Inuyasha's smirk slid into a frown. As he collided with the earth, he whispered a sentence before the darkness;

"Kikyo's dead."

And that wasn't even a sentence.

-

_**. . . Now The Battle's Over And Won . . .**_

_**. . . My Part In This Story Is Almost Done . . .**_

-

_Well, that's it! The story it almost completed! I won't say how many parts are left, because frankly I don't even know. I know this was short, but I had to get Kikyo out of there so I can finish up. Enjoyed? Please review with comments, or whatever!_

**Eveligne**


	15. So Now It Is Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and I claim no right to.

_Did you know it's because we're fans of anime's, books, movies, etc. that we don't get sued when we write fanfictions? The owner's don't want to lose us as fans. Feel loved? Awesome. Enjoy! Thank you to;_

**Kikyo-the-Walnut**

**Yusuke brat**

**Jamie**

-

**BLOODY LIES**

**So Now It Is Time**

-

_**. . . So Here Are My Last Fears . . .**_

_**. . . Ironically They Are Of My Friends . . .**_

-

**Inuyasha's POV**

I'm awake now. I know that we're in Kaede's old hut. Even though she's been gone for a while . . . her scent still lingers on in the dirt under all of us. She lived here for over fifty years, you can bet that her scent will be here for just that long, getting fainter as yet another year passes by.

Damn, now I'm sounding a poetic, or whatever. Well, that's just to bad, because that's how it really is.

Anyways.

It's finally over. She's finally gone. I killed her.

You know, that's the last thing I remember, sayin' "Kikyo's dead." How is that not going to be the last thing you say before you pass out if you just killed your _former_ . . . lover . . . of sorts? And you know what else? Kikyo had some parting words too. I don't know what they mean, you know, if she really meant them or anything like that. I don't know if she was just out of her mind, I don't know if she was just simply stating something that she never got to say otherwise. You wanna know the last thing Kikyo said?

She said;

"I love you, Inuyasha. Your secret is safe with me."

That might seem like a lot to say within the one minute interval when you're layin' in the ground, getting ready to just turn off the lights, forever. Well, it really isn't. I've been on the brink of death a couple 'o times myself, so I think I can tell you this with honesty. When you're 'bout to die, time slows down. Or, that's how it seems to be. It's like everything's slowin' down, and you're never gonna see the darkness, when all of the sudden you do.

Then you find yourself awake in some old hut with worry-wasting people bendin' over you askin' a million questions.

That means that you're not dead yet, in case you couldn't figure that last bit out.

I don't think you care what it's like to be dyin' though, do ya? I bet you just wanna understand exactly what's going on, eh? Why everything seems so . . . confusing? You know what I say to explanations? Fuck you! I don't owe you any explainin'.

But you know, that's exactly why my eyes are still closed. Why I'm forcin' my breathing to seem steep and steady, so that everyone in the room thinks that I'm still out cold. I don't _want_ to have to explain. I don't think they'd agree with my logic on dealing with my problem. They'd say somethin' like; "Oh, Inuyasha! You should have told us! We could have figured this out together! That's what friends do for friends, remember that, Inuyasha!"

Bull shit, if _I _don't agree with how I solved my problem, I know _they_ sure as hell won't like it either!

I can tell that Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Sango are all in the room. I can tell that Sango is awake, so I figure that means that she's okay. That's a good thing, if Kikyo killed Sango, damn, I'd have to kill that . . . "pot" . . . again. Gods, I don't know if I could kill Kikyo again.

So you're in my head, knowin' my thoughts, thinkin' "Why couldn't he kill her again? He did it once before, just a while ago!" Well, nah. Of course I just killed Kikyo a while ago! But do you really think that it didn't bother me in the littlest bit? Gods, if that's what you think, then you've got some serious issues. I know that when I said "Kikyo's dead," I frowned. I didn't expect her to actually die this time!

We've fought her before, and she always came out alive. It was so unexpected . . . I wasn't prepared for Kikyo to die just yet. I can tell you now, even though I don't love Kikyo anymore, it still kinda stings.

I mean, wouldn't you be sad if your ex-girlfriend thingy died and you just now figured out that you didn't still love her?

Yeah, I still thought I "loved" Kikyo when I killed her. But ya know what? I realize that I don't. Love Kikyo, I mean. I can't tell ya who I really love. Damn, I gotta tell ya, that is one complicated emotion, love is. How can you people understand it? I don't think I do anymore. Hell, I don't even know if I ever did understand love.

It's just like women, you never know what to expect, and you know it's gonna hurt.

Kikyo . . . Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kagome.

_Gods_, they were so much _alike._

I know Kagome might not like having Kikyo being compared to her all of the time, but dammit! That girl is Kikyo's reincarnation! How are they not gonna be similar in some ways? My mind can't handle havin' two of them around alla' the time.

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be thinking about Kikyo's death. But you know what? I can't focus on it. All I can seem t' be thinkin' about it how mad the others are gonna be when they ask what the crap's going and all I can tell them is the truth. I'm still having trouble gettin' the truth straight, how am I gonna explain it to them?

I know that I can't keep up this charade anymore, I'm gonna have t' tell them all eventually. You know, how Kaede really died, how come Kikyo took my blood (both reasons,) all of that stuff.

-

_**. . . But You Cannot Hide Forever . . .**_

_**. . . And You Cannot Ever Say Never . . .**_

-

**Note:** Oh my gosh, the shortness is killing me . . . I don't know exactly how this chapter "came to be," it just happened. I am so sorry about the length. Ahh, it was supposed to be longer, and it wasn't supposed to be like this. I guess it's like this to get what Inuyasha feels about everything at the moment. I think I captured that rather well, but that's just me. Anyways, the grammar, yeah it's horrible. That's because it's in Inuyasha's head and I wanted to be like you're really in Inuyasha's head. Do you understand? Well, the next chapter will be muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch longer, because I've got a lot of stuff to wrap up on. Well, review and stay tuned!


End file.
